Past Love
by spazzgirl
Summary: Naruto & Sakura were best friends when they were 5-years-old, until Naruto & his parents moved. The now 18-year-old blond moves back to Konoha with his godfather,though years of seperation; he had never forgotten his old friend or promise. full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Past Love**

**Hey guys it's me, with a whole brand new multi-chapter, anyways this one is special because they aren't ninjas, instead they are just regular humans. By that, they'll be driving cars and going to school, and um yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura were best friends when they were 5-years-old, until Naruto and his parents moved, the two made a promise to wait for each other. 13-years later, the now 18-year-old blond moves back to Konoha with his godfather, though years of separation; he had never forgotten his old friend or his promise. Though one thing is that Sakura had forgotten who Naruto was, and already dating an Uchiha Sasuke, it's up to Naruto to help her remember who he is. But who will Sakura chose when she remembers the promise that she also made.

**This is going to be my first attempt at this kind of story, so please bear with me. This is rated M just in case though I may change the rating into T.**

**Keys:**

_Italics: Thoughts, flashbacks_

Regular font: Speaking aloud and present day

**Well enjoy**

* * *

**Ch1: I think I know him**

Butterflies flew from flower to flower, collecting the nectar, in the park of Konoha; it was filled with children laughter.

"Higher Naruto-kun," a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes laughed as the boy with wild blond hair and cerulean eyes pushed her on the swing.

"Okay Sakura-chan," Naruto pushed her a bit harder so she could go higher.

Hearing her laugh made the boy laugh, the two 5-year-olds were the best of friends, their parents knew each other during high school and college, and they agreed that both Naruto and Sakura would make a good couple. Though Sakura and Naruto's mom's began to imagine their children getting older and getting married and having some kids, the fathers just groaned. After swinging on the swing, Sakura took Naruto's hand and the two were running on the soft luscious grass, while Sakura was getting some water from her mom, Naruto notice a daisy and picked up, he walked up to Sakura and gently tapped her one the shoulder.

She turned around and saw Naruto's hands behind his back, "I've got something for you Sakura-chan."

Her eyes widen with delight, "What'd you get me Naruto-kun?"

Blushing, he held the daisy in front of her, "I got you this daisy."

Sakura happily took the flower and gave him a hug, Naruto's blush deepened even more, causing Sakura's mother to giggle while Kushina smiled in amusement. The young rosette put the flower in her hair causing Naruto to smile.

"So how do I look," she brought her face a bit close to him.

The young began to stutter but came out with, "You look beautiful Sakura-chan."

"Aw isn't that sweet, little Naruto's got a crush on my daughter," Sakura's mother, Hikari, squealed in delight.

"Oh stop that Hikari, you're making my son embarrassed, no wonder he's shy around girls," Kushina giggled.

"Oh please, he seems perfectly fine with Sakura, don't you Naru-chan," the young blond backed away a bit in embarrassment.

Sakura simply giggled, "Naruto-kun, are you still shy around me?"

"Yes," he whispered softly.

"Naruto," Sakura's father, Raiden, gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and lowered himself up to Naruto's height, "A man shouldn't be shy around women. Instead he should be brave, for example, I remember meeting your father back in high school, and boy was he shy to talk to your mother. I would always watch him try to ask her on dates, and he would talk to himself in the men's bathroom trying a pick up line, but then with a little confidence from me," he jerked his thumb at himself, "he finally had the bal- I mean guts to ask your mother out."

Naruto nodded his head, Sakura and him, ran off to go on the slides, the two husbands joined their wives.

"Don't you think that we should tell them," Kushina asked her husband Minato.

Hikari shook her head, "I still don't think that this is a good idea, I mean those two known each other their whole lives."

Minato let out a sigh, "I know but it can't be helped, besides I have to move if the business needs to expand."

"Moving to Mizu no Kuni** (Land of the Water)**," Raiden whispered to himself, while Minato nodded.

"Until I retire, Naruto will take the Namikaze Corp when he's older," Minato explained.

"But still," Kushina looked down at the ground, "They're so attached to each other; it's just not right Minato."

"I know Kushina," the older blond put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"But you three will come back here when you have the chance right?" Minato answered Hikari's question by nodding his head.

"Of course," Kushina implied, "We would want to check up on how Naruto's future wife, and so you two can see how much he's grown."

After a while, the two children stopped playing and slept on the grass, Naruto had his arms open wide, Sakura cuddled against his side. The two wives picked up their children an brought them to each of their family car.

"So we'll see you tomorrow," Kushina asked as a reminder.

Hikari nodded, "Yep, see you three tomorrow." And with that, they left the park.

* * *

Just as soon as Hikari put the chicken in the oven, a knock was heard on the door, "Coming," once she opened the door she saw Minato, Kushina, and Naruto. "Come in, come in." Once they entered, Hikari called her husband and told Naruto that Sakura was in the den watching T.V. "So did you tell Naruto," Kushina froze and nodded.

"You should've seen the look on his face," the Namikaze wife whispered sadly.

"Oh Kushina," Hikari hugged her friend in comfort.

Both Naruto and Sakura happily sat next to each other, both Hikari and Kushina took out their cameras and took a picture of the two children. They took another one with Sakura feeding the embarrassed and shy Naruto a piece of chocolate cake, after eating the desert, Hikari shooed the two kids into the den.

Sakura was trying to hear what the adults were talking about, but after a while she got bored and decided to play with Naruto, but when she saw him, the boy looked upset.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun," she asked as she sat down next to him.

He didn't bother looking at her, but answered her question, "I'm moving."

"No, you can't, you're my best friend Naruto-kun," she jumped into his arms and cried.

He began to feel his own tears coming up as well, he hugged his best friend close, "I don't want to move either, but my dad says that we have no choice."

"That's not fair," she sobbed into his chest, "Who's going to play with me and push me on the swing?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan; I really wish that I could stay here with you." After they cried, Sakura wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Naruto.

"Promise me Naruto-kun, that you won't forget me," he nodded, "Promise me that you'll wait for me, and when we met, we'll get married, okay?"

She pulled out her pinky finger; Naruto wrapped his pinky around hers. "I promise Sakura," the two happily smiled and hugged each other.

Naruto's father walked into the room and called Naruto, "Son, we're leaving."

The two separated, boldly, Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek, "I love you Sakura-chan, and I'll never forget you."

The young rosette sadly watched her best friend leave, Naruto, who was sitting in the back seat, waved his hand, Sakura did the same thing.

"Mom, is Naruto going to visit us," she looked up at her mother for an answer.

"Yes dear," Hikari walked Sakura back inside the house.

**13 years later**

"Man it's been to long since I've been here," an 18-year-old blond with cerulean eyes said.

A man with long and spiky white hair stood next to him, "Well it's been 13-years, now help me finish unpacking your stuff, you lazy gaki."

"Whatever you say Ero-sennin," Naruto smirked as his godfather was going to get angry.

His godfather punched his head, "Gaki, I told you its Jiraiya, not Ero-sennin, sheesh, and I thought your father taught you to respect me."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "He might've taught me that." Jiraiya just shook his head and continued to help out Naruto.

After a few hours of unpacking, the two sat down and drank their Pepsi. Morning came and Jiraiya splashed Naruto with a bucket of cold water, the blond shot up, his body shivering.

"What was that for," he cried aloud, upset that the fact that Jiraiya had to wake him up the most crucial way.

"You're going to enroll in Konoha University," Jiraiya handed him a pamphlet.

The blond took it and began to read, "Why am I going here for."

"Well your father said, that if you were to return here, you have to enroll there," he explained, Naruto continued to read the pamphlet.

"All right I'll get changed," Jiraiya nodded and left Naruto's room.

* * *

"Damn it, where is it," an 18-year-old girl with pink hair and emerald eyes cursed as she was looking for something, "Ah ha found it," she said victoriously as she held her report.

"Haruno Sakura, if you don't get down here this instant, you'll be late for school," Hikari called out to her daughter.

"I'm coming," was Sakura's reply, she grabbed her bag and put the report in it. Quickly, Sakura grabbed an apple and headed to the door, until she bumped into someone.

"You all right," a man that was the same age as Sakura, with black hair and onyx eyes asked.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun," her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku who was the founder of Konoha's police force, stretched his hand out to help his girlfriend up. "Thanks Sasuke-kun."

She followed her boyfriend to his car; Hikari watched her daughter and boyfriend leave, "I pray to kami that Naruto won't find out."

* * *

"So this is it huh," the blond looked up at the building as soon as he stepped out of the bus and walked inside the building.

Just coming was Sasuke and Sakura, the Uchiha parked his car and he and Sakura walked out. Waving to them was Ino; she was sitting next to their friends, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

"Hey guys," Sakura greeted as she sat next to Ino.

"So did you guys here, there's a transfer student is going here," Ino asked, making Sakura curiously.

"What does he look like," Sakura wonder if the student was someone nice.

"Well I hear he came from Mizu no Kuni," Sakura then forgot about the whole nice thing.

"He's probably some jerk," the rosette remembered when she met someone from there, and that guy turned to be a jerk.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her, "Don't worry Sakura, if he dare tries to put a move on you, I'll beat him up."

"Oh Sasuke-kun," Sakura giggled lightly, they all stopped talking until they heard the bell ring.

* * *

"So this is the principal office," Naruto stopped right in front of it, he opened the door and looked around, there he saw a women with black hair, "Um excuse me miss, but I'm looking for a Ms. Tsunade."

Shizune looked at the boy for a moment, "Just one second, Tsunade-sama, there's a boy looking for you."

A women; with blonde hair, hazel eyes, came walking and stood next to Shizune and looked at Naruto, "What can I help you with?"

"Um, I'm the new transfer student and here to enroll," that instant Tsunade jumped over the desk and hugged the boy.

"Naruto is that really you," the teen aged blond could barely breathe.

"Baa-chan, you're choking me," she let go of him and punched his head, "Ouch, what was that for?"

"I still see you haven't changed," she noticed the six marks on his cheeks, which looked like whisker marks, "Naruto what's with the markings on your cheek?"

"A result from my parent's death," he sadly replied as his hair covered his face.

Shizune and Tsunade gasped, Minato and Kushina were like brothers and sisters to Shizune, while they were like Tsunade's children.

"What happened to them," the two women asked.

"Car accident that happened after I had turned 7, we were coming back from the arcade and it was raining hard and thundering, the windows were getting hit by powerful rain droplets. Then all off a sudden it started to get really foggy, dad could barely see, then there was a bright light, my dad tried his best to make a sharp turn, then our car turned, it was spinning out of control and it an upcoming truck. My mom shield me from the impact, the glass shattered and that's how I got those markings, my 7th birthday was the worst day of my life," tears began to roll down his cheeks after he finished explaining.

Tsunade hugged the blond in a motherly way, "Don't worry Naruto, Shizune and I will take care of you."

"Thanks, but Ero-sennin is letting me stay with him, until I they fix my old house," Tsunade nodded her head and gestured Shizune to give Naruto the papers.

After an hour, Naruto sat back in the seat as his hand rested from signing so many papers, Tsunade came back and handed Naruto a piece of paper.

"This paper here is a map of the campus and has your school schedule as well," Naruto nodded his head in gratitude and left the office.

Once out, he looked at the paper, "Okay, let's see, I have, oh homeroom," he quickly followed the map that showed how to get there.

* * *

Sakura happily chatted with her girlfriends, while Sasuke was talking with the guys, the teacher who wore a piece of clothing that covered his bottom face and an eye patch on his right, came walking in.

"All right everyone settle down, today we have a transfer student from Mizu no Kuni, so can you please give him your attention. Now be nice to him, he's a bit shy," Kakashi watched his students settle down, "All right then, you can come in."

Everyone watched a teen aged boy with blond hair and six scars three each on his cheek, walked in, the girls saw how mesmerizing his cerulean eyes were, and the guys thought he was a fighter or a sports player seeing how well built his body was.

"All right then, why don't you introduce yourself," Kakashi smiled at the blond boy.

He nodded his head and began to speak, "Hello all, my name is Namikaze Naruto, my family and I used to live here, but then we moved so the business could expand," he let out a breather as he finished.

"Wait Namikaze as in Namikaze Corporation," Ino asked him, Naruto nodded in reply.

"Get out," one of the girls said, "You were voted Mizu no Kuni's hottest teenage boy." Then all of the girls began to crowd around the embarrassed and shy Naruto.

"This guy isn't that special," Sasuke muttered his breath.

"What's the matter Sasuke, afraid that he'll steal your Sakura away from him," Kiba teased the annoyed Uchiha.

"I wouldn't worry about Sakura, but you should worry about Hinata, it seems she's growing a liking towards the new guy," Sasuke smirked causing Kiba to growl at him.

Sakura continued to look at Naruto, _"I swear it's like I've heard his name before."_

"Sakura," Ino called, but the rosette didn't answer, "SAKURA."

"WHAT," everyone looked at the rosette who, just sunk down in her seat. "What do you want Ino?"

"Why are you looking at him strangely," Sakura began to think for a while.

"I think I know him," Ino shook her head in disbelief.

"All right girls, step away from Naruto," Kakashi ordered, "Now Naruto, why don't you take a seat next to Sakura."

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled at her, the rosette then had a flashback of when she was five, the blond walked towards to where she was sitting, and sat in the empty chair next to her.

"It's been a while Sakura-chan," she looked at him and he smiled again.

**END**

* * *

**Well how was, that everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Anyways, do you guys want me to continue, if you do, then just tell me, also I might change the rating or something, I haven't really decided, yet. Anyways I'm not dead okay, I just haven't been here much as I used to, why? Because some of the new NaruSaku stories that have been coming really haven't caught my attention, well except for one because that one I saw some potential, the other ones, eh forget it. **

**Keep in mind that this is a NaruSaku fic okay, so don't go all hectic on me, all right? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Love**

**I'm updating, already? It usually takes me about like a week to update a story I have going on *waves flag for no apparent reason why xD* well I have nothing to talk about *drops head back and starts drooling* uh nope nothing. Oh wait, wait, wait *zones out a bit* nope still nothing oh wait, yep now I have something. This story still has a chance about the rating change, so I'm not sure if I am going to put a lemon in here, I just haven't really decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Naruto's hot body doesn't belong to me**

**Well first off I would like to thank for those who reviewed for the previous chapter, you all have no life for waiting for a new story from me lol, I'm just kidding, and anyways I'm going to respond to just one review.**

**Blue- I would like to say that the reason why you spotted some of my misplaced words is because I'm following the Japanese tradition of having the last name go first and the first name go second, any reason why there are some grammar mistakes is because I was EXTREMELY tired, I had no sleep at all at Friday because after I came back from the Twilight DVD midnight release party I didn't bother going to bed, and my body was getting tired on Sunday, no this isn't an excuse it's true, want proof go to my deviantart account and read one of my journals, I'm not accusing you, I'm just giving my explanation. **

**Anyways let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

**Ch2: Meet Sakura's Jealous Boyfriend**

During rest of the classes, Naruto had the same classes as Sakura and the others, the one thing she found strange was that he was always sitting next to her, and it was pissing off Sasuke. The Uchiha was extremely annoyed that the new guy was always next to his girlfriend, though the way she looked at the new guy was making Sasuke wonder, why is even looking at him that way? She should know that he was his girlfriend and not that Naruto idiot, Sasuke was extremely possessive of Sakura and he wouldn't let no snot rotten blond take her away from him, even if that Naruto's kid father was the owner of Namikaze Corporation. After school ended, Sasuke was waiting by his car and looked around for Sakura; he saw Ino walking out and called out to her.

"Ino, where's Sakura," the angry Uchiha asked.

Ino paused for a minute before speaking, "I'm guessing she's still with Naruto, why?" She then saw the look on his face, "Looks like someone's jealous."

Sasuke scowled at her, "Shut up and I'm not jealous," Ino giggled as Sasuke walked away in ager.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at Naruto, each time she'd look at him, a picture of her past would just pop up.

"Hey Sakura, is Sasuke your boyfriend," after hearing Naruto's voice, she went back to earth.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, why?"

The blond frowned a bit but quickly let out a small smile, "Just wondering, because I think he keeps giving me death glares."

Sakura giggled lightly, "Oh he just thinks you'll take me away from him."

Naruto gave her a fake smile, _"So you have forgotten Sakura, and to think you would've waited for me." _The blond quickly noticed someone walking their way. "Uh Sakura, is that you're boyfriend?"

The rosette looked ahead and saw Sasuke walking towards them angrily, "Sasuke-kun," she called out.

Once the Uchiha arrived he growled at Naruto, "Sakura let's go," he said as he pulled her arm.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong," the Uchiha quickly pulled Sakura to the corner and looked at her.

"Listen Sakura, I don't know why you are even bothering with this guy, I don't know why do you look at him strangely, and I don't like you hanging out with him," Sakura became a bit shocked at the tone of Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke-kun he's just new and I'm just helping him out, and I don't even know why I'm giving him these strange looks either." The two felt someone's presence and turned around; there they saw Naruto standing, "Naruto."

"Hey Sakura, um," the blond looked at Sasuke before speaking, "Ah you must Uchiha Sasuke."

The raven haired boy gave Naruto a low growl, Sakura smacked his shoulder for being impolite, "Yes that's me, what do you want dobe?"

This made Naruto raise a brow, "Last time I check, that dobe wasn't my name _teme_."

Sasuke clenched his fist and before walking towards Naruto, Sakura grabbed his wrist, "Be nice to him," she whispered softly.

"Why should I, he started it," the rosette rolled her eyes as her boyfriend was acting like a kid.

"Ah, last time I checked, that you were the one that started the name calling," Sasuke shot a quick glance at Naruto.

"You better watch it dobe, before I beat the hell out of you," Naruto rolled his eyes pretending that he felt so threatened.

The blond let out a chuckle, "I'm sure you can."

Sakura looked at Naruto in disbelief, Sasuke was a good fighter, he was able to beat Rock Lee in less than three hours, no one dared not to mess with the Uchiha, but who did Naruto really think he was some big shot?

"_Is he really that stupid, he's new and already he's picking a fight," _Sakura mentally told herself, "Come on Sasuke-kun let's go."

Sasuke didn't bother listening, instead he walked toward the calm Naruto, and the Uchiha threw his fist towards the blond. Sakura's eyes widened in fear, Naruto quickly dodged it and right upper cut the raven haired boy, Sasuke fell on the floor, he felt a little bit of blood dribbling down his mouth.

"That's it, I'm going to kick your ass," before Sasuke could hit Naruto again, Tsunade stood right behind the blond.

"Excuse me Uchiha but what do you think you're doing," the principle put her hands on her hip and tapped her foot.

Sasuke just scowled, "Nothing," he mumbled.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and smacked the back of his head, "Already your first day of school and you're picking on fights I swear what, am I going to do with you?"

The blond grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Aw come on baa-chan, and you know I can't help getting into fights, it's in my blood."

"_How dare he call Tsunade-sama such a disrespectful name, who does, he think he is walking around and not caring about the rules or what anyone thinks," _Sakura mentally ranted.

Tsunade smacked his shoulder, "Gaki I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry baa-chan, but it can't be helped," Tsunade just smacked her forehead and gave up.

"I swear can you at least show a little respect," Naruto shook his head and Tsunade just hung her head down, "Never mind, and you," the blonde looked at the Uchiha, "I expected you to be nice to the new student and not stir up a fight."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I was making sure the dobe knew that Sakura was my girlfriend."

Naruto put his hands up in defense, "Whoa, okay there pal, I'm not trying to hit on your girlfriend all right?"

"Oh really," the Uchiha hissed, Naruto clenched his jaw and was ready to give Sasuke an attitude check.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it," the rosette pulled her boyfriend on the sleeve, "Let's go."

"Fine," the raven haired boy grunted and bumped his shoulder against Naruto's shoulder.

Before the blond could do anything, Tsunade shook her head, "Behave you, or you'll get detention," Naruto just groaned in response.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, let me go," the rosette tried to get out of her boyfriend's grip.

Sasuke pushed her into the passenger seat and sat in the driver seat, "Listen Sakura, I want you to stay away from that guy."

"Why should I, you're not the boss of me," the rosette glared at the raven haired boy.

"Listen Sakura, I just don't like how that guy acts towards you," he said while looking at the driving wheel.

"Why are you blaming him for being such a gentlemen," Sakura looked at the Uchiha with curiosity.

Sasuke sighed before speaking, "That's just it, it's like he's trying to get your attention while pretending to not notice."

Sakura finally understood what was going on and figured out that Sasuke was jealous of the new guy, so she smirked, "Aw is my boyfriend jealous?"

Sasuke gave his girlfriend a glare, "I am not jealous."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," the rosette stuck her tongue out playfully.

Sasuke grinned and pushed her on the seat and kissed her, once he broke the kiss, the raven haired boy grinned at her blushing face, "I am not jealous."

"Right," she giggled lightly.

"Whatever, let's just go," Sasuke started the engine and drove the car out of the parking lot.

While the smoke from the engine cleared, Naruto stood there standing, with a frown on his face.

Tsunade walked towards the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure she'll remember you and fall in love with you."

He looked at her with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

The blonde nodded her head, "Yep, now you better get going, Naruto how come you don't drive yet?"

He paused for a bit, "My car isn't coming until tomorrow, besides I like walking, keeps my profile on a down low."

"Still running away from the body guards?" Naruto laughed and nodded, "Well then, have fun."

"All right," with that, Naruto got on the bus and left.

* * *

"Ah Naruto, your home," the white spiky haired man greeted his godson.

Naruto took off his shoes and grinned, "Yep, I saw baa-chan today also."

"Interesting, I heard you punched that Sasuke kid," Naruto had a surprised expression on his face, "Well Tsunade called me before you got home. You know Naruto; you should learn to stay out of trouble."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Sure whatever," he quickly ran up the stairs and started his homework.

* * *

Emerald eyes looked at the ceiling with an empty look, "Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Naruto," she let out a groan, "I swear I feel like I know him," she grabbed her pillow and used it to muffle her screams.

Hikari giggled lightly at her daughter's frustration, _"It seems like that Naruto has finally come back, but I wonder what took him this long though," _the older Haruno women began to ponder and left her daughter's door.

* * *

Naruto looked up at his ceiling and began to think about Sakura, _"She sure has grown over the past 13 years," _he rolled over to his side and grabbed a photo frame that had a picture of both Sakura and him when they were little, "I guess after not visiting made you forget who I was Sakura-chan." He sighed deeply and put the picture back on the drawer, he rolled over and looked out the window, and his eyes closed allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

Sakura quickly got up as she heard the alarm clock go on, "Fuck," she cursed under her breath, she quickly got out of bed and began to change. Once changed, she grabbed her bag and ate her breakfast.

"So Sakura, anything interesting happened yesterday during school," her mother asked as she sat down.

Sakura put down the glass of orange juice before answering, "Well there was this new guy."

This made Hikari lean in a bit closer, "So what's his name?"

"Namikaze Naruto," a small smirk fell upon Hikari's face.

"Oh really," Sakura looked at her mother with confusion, why was she so interested in this Naruto guy.

The young rosette shook her head, "He's no big deal, I mean he's already got a fan club since Ino asked about him being the hottest teen aged boy in Mizu no Kuni, and then all of a sudden every girl, well except for Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, didn't run up to him and crowd around the poor guy."

"Really, Sakura, why was there a bruise mark on Sasuke's face," Hikari asked.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto got into a fight yesterday," Hikari frowned hoping that Naruto would be okay, "But the one thing I don't like is that guy's attitude, I mean what's with the gentlemen act, it's like he's trying to impress someone."

"Maybe he's trying to impress you," Sakura flinched and shook her head in disbelief.

"Mom, I think he knows that I am taken," Hikari just giggled at her daughter's statement.

"Oh I know, but you may never know, that he might sweep you off your feet," Sakura rolled her eyes and finished eating her breakfast. Hikari noticed that Sasuke wasn't outside, "Sakura how come Sasuke's not here to pick you up?"

"He had to attend a family meeting," Sakura replied as she put the dishes in the sink, "Well I have to get going." The two the roaring of an engine, "What the," Sakura quickly ran outside and widened her eyes, "Oh no."

**END**

* * *

**Crappy way to end a chapter, no, anyways I'm going to need help because I know nothing about cars, but anyone want to give poor uneducated Spazz a good sports car, yes sports car, because I want to make Naruto cool.**

**Oh and before anyone asks about the body guards, Minato had hired them to protect Naruto when he was little when he and Kushina weren't home, so Naruto was able to go anyone as long as the body guards came along. But Naruto's too smart and was able to get them off his trail; you'll see the reasons for the body guards in later chapters.**

**And yes I did have Sasuke kiss Sakura, keep in mind that this is NaruSaku, okay? So please don't kill me *goes on knees* I beg of you don't kill me, I will be very sad if you guys decide to bash or flame this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Love**

**Hell to the yeah, it's another update from me. I can't believe that I'm updating this story really quick, I guess because it doesn't involve a shit load of action, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Many times I wished I owned Naruto, and many times that never happened.**

**Okay, so Naruto's going to be driving a Skyline-GTR and its colored orange duh, with black flames, the link of his car will be in my profile except the car doesn't have black flames (gasp).**

**Also a big thanks to those who gave uneducated Spazzgirl a good sports car for Naruto to drive, though he lives in Japan and I decided to pick the Skyline-GTR, he's the only one with a very distinct car, while everyone else's I could care less about xD.**

**Well let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

**Ch3: Who do you think you are?**

There standing in front of an orange colored Skyline-GTR with black flames, was none other than Namikaze Naruto, as she peeked through the window, Sakura saw his sheepish grin and waving hi. She got out of the house and walked towards Naruto, while Hikari just watched through the window.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked angrily, demanding to know what Naruto was doing at her house for.

"Well," the blond paused before speaking, "I just thought you needed a ride."

"And what made you think I needed a ride for school?"

"I saw that Sasuke's car wasn't here, and so I just thought you needed one," he looked away in embarrassment.

Hikari giggled as she saw how Naruto was acting, _"Still the same shy boy Naruto." _

Sakura noticed the change, "Why are you acting like your embarrassed?"

Naruto blinked before responding, "What, no I'm not!"

The young rosette giggled, "Oh really?" She moved in a bit closer to him, the blonde's face began to heat up. Sakura began to have a flashback at Naruto's reaction, _"Why is he acting this way, it's like he's shy or something." _

"Sakura, why don't you invite your friend inside?" Hikari called out to her daughter.

Sakura looked back at her mother, "Okay." Naruto followed behind Sakura, as they entered inside the house, Naruto sat across Sakura.

The blond looked at the table for a bit and then looked around the room, _"Man it's been too long since I've been in here." _He looked at the den and then a flashback of his past came into his mind, he had a mental picture of him and Sakura playing in the den.

"So Naruto," Hikari's voice caused the spiky haired boy to snap out. "How do you like Konoha so far?"

"Well, it feels like home," he smiled at Sakura, causing her to scowl.

"_Just who does he think he is, doesn't he know that I'm taken already," _Sakura gripped her jeans angrily.

Hikari exchanged glances between the two, _"It seems that Naruto is starting to flirt with my daughter, although Sakura doesn't approve, but they're so cute together."_ She looked at the time and gasped, "Well you two need to get going or else you'll be late for school. Now off you two go," she gently pushed them through the door way.

Sakura angrily grumbled about the way her mother got her out of the house, she watched Naruto walk towards the passenger seat of his car.

"You're not going to make me drive that thing, are you?" The blond laughed at Sakura's question, this caused her to smack his shoulder. "Baka," the spiky haired teenager rubbed his aching shoulder.

"After you madam," he slightly bowed as he held the door of the passenger seat.

"_What the hell, does he even know that chivalry died a long time ago, but I swear if he's trying to hit on me, then I'll give him a good pounding." _She mentally noted and stepped inside the car, once the door closed; she buckled her seat belt and watched Naruto get in.

Once he started the engine, the engine roared, Naruto put on a pair of sunglasses and fingerless black gloves "Hold on." Once his foot hit the gas pedal, the car then bolted out of the driveway.

Sakura saw how fast they were going. _"Is he freaking nuts?" _She held onto the seat for dear life, she closed her eyes, but opened them as soon as Naruto called her name.

The blond got out of the car and opened the passenger seat, Sakura got unbuckled, and once Naruto closed the door he smiled.

"So enjoy the ride?" He asked with a toothy grin.

Sakura growled at him and smacked the spiky haired boy's head. "You idiot, are you trying to kill me or something."

"No," he groaned as he rubbed his injury.

"Sakura," the two turned around and saw Sasuke walking up to them. Sakura noticed how angry he looked, while Naruto just leaned against his car. "You," the Uchiha pointed angrily t the grinning blond.

"What about me?"

Sasuke balled his fist, "What the hell do you think that you're doing with _my _girlfriend?"

"Well buddy, I was giving her a ride here." Naruto answered still smiling.

"I didn't ask for one you know." Sakura yelled at the blond.

"But you agreed anyways." The spiky haired boy reminded.

Sakura put her arms across her chest. "I did not."

"Yes you did, when you went inside my car." When Naruto said this, Sasuke punched him in the gut. The blond fell on his knees clutching his stomach.

"So you were trying to have sex my girlfriend you bastard." The Uchiha kicked Naruto in the sides, the blond started to cough.

"_Damn these people never let me explain anything." _Just before Sasuke could hit Naruto, he quickly rolled and kicked the Uchiha at the back. "Listen pal, I wasn't trying to have sex with your girlfriend. I just offered her a ride and she agreed."

Just before Sasuke could hit the blond again, Sakura grabbed him by the wrist. "It's true Sasuke-kun, he did offer and I did accept." She then looked at Naruto with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I got mad at you Naruto."

"It's fine." He grinned at her; the spiky haired boy slowly got up and clutched his ribs.

"What the hell happened here?" An angry Tsunade shouted; this caused all of the student's bodies to freeze and their hearts to stop beating. "Well is anyone going to answer my question or not?"

"Sorry baa-chan but I kind of started a fight." The teen blond answered while rubbing the back of his head.

Tsunade let out a low sigh. "I knew it, I knew that you couldn't help start a fight, but." The blonde smacked Naruto's head. "I told you to treat me with respect you gaki." She yelled into his ear.

"Gah," Naruto clutched his throbbing ear Tsunade had just screamed in. "Sorry Tsunade-sama."

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good gaki, that's much better. But now you and the Uchiha have detention."

"What!" Sasuke screamed.

Tsunade gave the raven haired boy a death glare. "You really didn't think I saw you two fighting." She looked at Naruto and smiled. "I know that you're trying to cover your friend, after all you are your father's son."

"Whatever," Naruto said in a low whisper.

"All right everyone; get to class before the bell rings." Everyone nodded and quickly walked inside.

When Sakura walked towards she looked at Naruto. "I want to thank you."

"For covering up your boyfriend, it's no problem, though he should relax, I mean I didn't want to cause trouble." He happily smiled. "So Sakura shall we get to class?"

"Come on Sakura," Naruto watched Sasuke drag his girlfriend inside the school.

"_Soon Sakura-chan, I'll help you to remember, and then you and I can finally be together." _The blond quickly ran inside the building.

* * *

"Ah it's so great to be in detention again." The blond happily sighed as he put his legs on the desk.

This caused Sasuke to raise a brow. _"Detention again, what the hell, did he ever get detention before?"_

"_This so isn't fun as running away from my body guards. Man it's been years since I ran into them, damn they really are stupid." _Naruto chuckled; Sasuke heard this and scowled at the blond.

"If you think this is funny, then you're wrong. Do you really think that you can waltz around here and think that you're all high and mighty?" The Uchiha growled, Naruto opened one of his eyes and grinned.

"Nope, this is how I normally act."

Sasuke banged his fist on the desk. "Then why were you giving my girlfriend a ride here?"

"Simple, you weren't even there." Naruto simply answered.

"I was going to pick her up." The Uchiha snarled.

"Her mother suggested that I take her." Naruto explained coolly.

"You know what; I had enough of your attitude."

Naruto rolled his eyes, _"Enough of my attitude, look who's talking duck haired boy." _While Sasuke was giving him death glares, Naruto just relaxed.

"I'm sick of you thinking that you're all that. Just who do you think you are?" Sasuke angrily asked.

"I'm your new classmate that you're getting angry at for no apparent reason." The blond said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke snickered. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson on who runs this place."

"Last time I checked, it was Tsunade-sama." The blond smiled while Sasuke was getting really pissed off.

"Listen bud, I'm the one that you should be treating with respect. Are you forgetting that my father is the head of the police force, and I could easily put you in jail."

"Oh I feel so threatened." Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

"_Hm maybe I should stop them, nah I'll wait till things get worse. Besides things are getting better in here." _Kakashi mentally giggled as he was reading his favorite book.

Sasuke stood up, he walked towards where Naruto was sitting, and the blond stood up and looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha growled at the calm Naruto, the spiky haired boy could care less if Sasuke was going to hit him, he could already know it that Sasuke was feel like punching him.

"If you're going to punch me, then go ahead, besides you already have the intentions of doing so anyways." Just like Naruto had said, Sasuke threw his fist, but the blond ducked. He crouched down and his left leg swung against Sasuke's right leg, causing him to fall on his butt. "You really should learn not to let your guard down." He said at the staggering Uchiha.

"That's it." Just before Sasuke could attack, Kakashi grabbed his shoulder.

"I think that's enough, from the both of you." The silver haired teacher smiled at the two.

Sasuke grunted and walked away from the two. Kakashi stood next to Naruto as the raven haired boy left.

"You sure do love causing a lot of trouble, don't you Naruto?" The spiky haired blond smiled at his teacher.

"Ha-ha, you know it Kakashi-sensei." The silver haired teacher just shook his head.

"You sure haven't changed since last time I saw you." Kakashi was one of Naruto's babysitters when he was young, unfortunately Kushina had to fire Kakashi because he was reading porn and Naruto was holding the orange book. "Well you better get going now since detention is over."

Naruto nodded his head and grabbed his stuff. "All right, see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't forget to say for Jiraiya-sama to me." He went back to his reading as soon as Naruto left the room.

"Dobe," just when Naruto was about to get into his car, he saw Sasuke standing about 2 feet away from him.

"Ah teme what can I help you with?" Sasuke growled at what Naruto had just called him.

"I told you not to call me that."

Naruto just grinned. "Well I told you not to call me dobe. If you want respect from me then you have to earn it, and besides I don't even know why you call me that."

"You're an idiot you know that?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Well at least I'm not the one with a stick up his ass."

"You better watch it, keep pushing all the wrong buttons and I'll fucking kick your ass."

Naruto grinned again. "At least I'm not the one with an attitude problem, literally have you ever taken a chill pill?"

Oh that was it. "That's it dobe, I'm going to fucking kick your ass." The Uchiha cried out.

"Sasuke-kun," before the raven haired boy could attack, he turned around and saw Sakura. "Hey," she hugged him.

Naruto frowned at her actions towards Sasuke. _"Soon Sakura-chan, it'll be me that you'll hug." _He mentally smiled.

"So how was detention?" She asked softly.

"Fine," he grunted and glared at Naruto.

"_Still want to fight me don't you?" _Naruto just stood there with hands in his pockets. "He hated me for getting him detention."

"I wouldn't get detention if you didn't pick up my girlfriend." Sasuke reminded the blond.

"Oh great here we go again. Okay Sasuke, let me get remind you, she _agreed _to let _me _driver _her _to school, got it?" Before Sasuke walked towards him, Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke-kun let it go." She pleaded; the raven haired boy looked at his girlfriend and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she happily smiled, but quickly frowned at what he was about to say next. "We'll fight, tomorrow, me and you. At the park at 3:30 p.m. and don't be late."

Naruto happily smiled. "All right, see you there Sasuke." The two watch Naruto drive out of the parking lot, the blond smiled as he drove.

**END**

* * *

**It's done, YES, I was working on this yesterday but I was editing, sorry guys. Anyways hope you like this chapter, though I started another one-shot, but I don't know if I'm going to enter it in a lemon contest, but I already submitted an entry, so yeah.**

**Next chapter, Sasuke and Naruto fight, woo hoo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Love**

**Yep another chapter from the lazy Spazzgirl, don't worry my updates will be much quicker since my Spring Break starts after April 8****th**** so that's my last day of school woo hoo. Cookies lol, I'm amazed how much this College fic is getting popular, since I know nothing about college, because I'm like in my 2****nd**** year of high school, yes I'm a sophomore and a short one too. I just hate it when people sometimes mistake me for a freshmen, I guess because my folders are like freaking stuff and whenever I put my books in it, it looks heavy but not really, it's just my overstuffed folders. **

**Well I'm going to stop my ranting before I go overboard with random stuff. Oh wait here's another rant, so I saw the trailer for the Dragon Ball Z live action trailer, and me and my brother were like. Last we checked Goku was Asian and had like big wild hair, last time we checked Bulma had blue hair and not black, and cars hovered above the ground and not roll on the ground, but my brother still wants to see it. **

**Okay my ranting is officially over now, finally XD. Hm what to talk about at the moment oh yeah, I'm still not sure about putting a lemon in here, but if it goes to T then no lemon, or maybe the lemon could be a one-shot, I'm not sure yet though. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto's sexiness will never belong to me**

**RAWR I want some cookies, but sadly I gave that up for lent, but I get to eat cookies after Sunday woo hoo, then I get to eat my cookies and go back to being good hyperactive Spazzgirl, isn't that exciting? If any of you don't think it is then I will smack you all lol.**

**Well since I have nothing better to do, let's get this party started.**

* * *

**Ch4: Naruto VS. Sasuke**

Once the sunlight hit Naruto's face, he got out of bed and started to change, he wore an orange shirt with a black vest and pants, and then he grabbed his fingerless black gloves and put them on. He grabbed the necklace Tsunade had given him when he was 6 before she left to Konoha, after he put the necklace on and walked towards the mirror, he smiled at himself.

"Well time to kick some Uchiha butt." Naruto smiled and walked out of his bedroom, but he walked into someone.

"Going somewhere?" Jiraiya looked at the blond.

"Yeah, why," Naruto asked suspiciously.

The white spiky haired man smirked. "I heard your fight Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto froze, _"How'd he find out."_

"Tsunade told me after you left the school from detention." Jiraiya answered at the still frozen blond. "Detention again Naruto," the blond grinned.

"Sorry Ero-sennin but I can't help but, because the body guards aren't here to chase me around, and it's boring without them." Naruto simply answered, Jiraiya just shook his head.

He put his hands on his hips and let out a sigh. "You really are a knack for trouble you know that?"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Yep," Jiraiya just shook his head.

"You really are your father's son." Naruto just blushed at the comment.

"Aw shucks your really shouldn't have said that." Jiraiya just bonked the boy, causing Naruto to have X's on his face, his tongue sticking out, and spin around and land on the floor. "Hey what was that for?" He asked as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"Gaki," Jiraiya muttered under his breath. "Well you better get going now or else that Uchiha kid is going to call you a wimp."

Naruto stood up and nodded. "Don't worry Ero-sennin, I'll make sure that he remembers whose he's messing with."

"All right gaki, now get out of here." Naruto quickly ran passed him and ran towards the park.

* * *

"He's late." Sasuke said gruffly.

Sakura just rolled her eyes; she was getting annoyed about Sasuke complaining about how Naruto wasn't here yet. Each time he complained, she felt like punching him and make him shut up, but of course Sasuke was much stronger then her.

"_Oh great, there he goes complaining again." _Sakura told herself as Sasuke started another complaint. _"I swear I feel like shoving my fist up his mouth."_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, Sasuke stopped his complaining, the two saw someone running their way. Naruto stood right in front of the two and began to regain his breath.

"Oh, so you finally decide to show up." Sasuke smirked as Naruto looked at him, "And to think that you wouldn't come."

Naruto simply smirked. "Heh did you really think that I'd back away from a fight, besides I've always wanted to fight an Uchiha, even if it is one with a stick up his ass."

The raven haired boy's eye twitched. "You're all talk and no show, you know that?"

"And you're all ass but no common sense." The blond smirked as Sasuke growled. "Oh I'm sorry did I do something that upset you?"

The two boys stared each other down; Sakura looked back and forth seeing who'd break first.

"So shall we get to this fight?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke smirked in return. "Sure, I've been dying to fight you."

"All right, let's make this a bit challenging; if you win then I would do the most embarrassing that you could think of."

This made Sasuke grin. "And if you win?"

"Then I get to drop off Sakura for two weeks."

"Never," the Uchiha growled.

The blond just smirked. "Well then, I guess I win."

"Hold up, fine I accept." Just as Naruto put his hand out, Sasuke put his hand out and the two shook hands.

"Sasuke-kun, what if you lose?" Sakura asked.

Th raven haired boy looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry Sakura, I won't lose." He gently kissed her lips and stood across of where Naruto was standing.

"Being cocky is the worst thing that you could do Sasuke." The blond said as he began to stretch.

"Whatever," after the do finished stretching, they began to stare at each other. Sasuke began to circle around, once he found an opening, the Uchiha leaped towards the blond.

Naruto quickly turned and jumped out of the way, once Sasuke landed he charged with a fist at hand. The blond grabbed the incoming fist, Sasuke grunted as Naruto had his wrist in a tight grip, and the Uchiha threw another fist with his free hand. Just when the fist was about to make contact with Naruto's head, the blond used Sasuke's wrist to move in the air, but his fist hit Naruto's leg. The blond fell on the ground and rubbed his leg, Sasuke ran towards Naruto, this time, the blond charged. Both had fist ready to hit each other, but Naruto ducked when Sasuke threw his, then the blond right upper cut the Uchiha's chin. The raven haired boy flew to the ground, he got up and wiped the blood that dribbled down his mouth.

"That was a cheap shot." He growled at the blond.

Naruto grinned. "That's what happens when you're too cocky."

"You bastard," the Uchiha yelled out.

Sasuke's left leg extended ready to kick Naruto, but the blond managed to catch it and threw the Uchiha back on the ground. The raven haired boy growled, he began to throw rapid punches, some missed but some hit the blond. When Sasuke threw another punch, it made contact with Naruto's stomach; Sasuke smirked as Naruto fell on the ground.

"So dobe, how does it feel like to be at the bottom?" Sakura watched in horror as her boyfriend began to pound the blond with punches at his face and stomach.

"Sasuke-kun stopped," she yelled out as blood began to show on Sasuke's fist.

Just when Sasuke was about to hit the blond, Naruto caught his fist and used his right foot to kick Sasuke off of him. The Uchiha grunted as he felt the pain spread through his body, Naruto quickly ran towards Sasuke, the blond tightened his fist and punched the Uchiha hard. Sasuke spat out blood as he flew.

"Sasuke-kun," the rosette yelled out.

Just when the Uchiha was about to stand up, Naruto slammed his foot on the raven haired boy's back, causing Sasuke to fall back on the ground. Naruto kicked his sides making Sasuke to roll onto his back, the blond held Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"Now I'll show you what happens when guys like you think your all that." The blond let out a dangerously growl.

Sasuke's vision started to become blurry as Naruto's last punched knocked the wind out of him, just before Naruto could hit the Uchiha again, a hand was on the blonde's shoulder. The spiky haired teen turned around and saw who it was, it was none other than Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hey you the hell are you?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"I'm the idiot's brother." Itachi replied coldly, he put Sasuke's arm around his shoulder.

Naruto looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"I knew that my brother would do something stupid, and besides I knew that you would damage his lung if you hit him again with another powerful punch." The elder Uchiha answered. "Now come on Sakura, we're taking my brother to the hospital."

"Okay Itachi-san," Sakura helped Itachi carry Sasuke to his car.

"Wait," Naruto called out, causing the two to stop. "Does that mean I get to drop you off to school for two weeks Sakura-chan?"

"No," she snapped.

Itachi looked at the rosette and then at Naruto. "Well since you won, then you can."

"Itachi," the rosette hissed.

"Sorry Sakura, but he won."

The rosette looked away and scowled at the blond. "Fine, you get to drop me off to school for two weeks and that's it, got it?"

The blond nodded. "Got it, bye Sakura-chan," Naruto waved good-bye with a grin on his face; his happiness was interrupted with a growl. "Man, fighting can sure make someone hungry." The blond quickly ran to Ichiraku's ready to get his ramen.

**END**

* * *

**Sorry for the extreme shortness guys *goes on knees and shakes hands in a begging state* I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm still deciding about the rating change guys so I'm not sure if there will be a lemon here, so if there's lemon, don't kill me please? Also next chapter, there's going to be a surprise guess, whoever gets the answer right, will get a cookie though I think my friend wind797 might remember who this person is *nudges wind797*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Past Love**

**Naruto: NO!!!!!!!!!**

**Spazz: what?**

**Naruto: *looks at me* how could you**

**Spazz: how could I do what?**

**Naruto: how dare you put her in this chapter**

**Spazz: I have no idea what you're talking about**

**Naruto: yes you do**

**Spazz: uh I think we should get the disclaimer going**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto's sexiness**

**Claimer: I own whatever is non Naruto related**

**Naruto: Spazz**

**Spazz: Naruto quit looking at me like that**

**Naruto: I'm going to kill you for doing this**

**Spazz: oh you're exaggerating too much**

**Naruto: I'm going to rip your head off for this**

**Spazz: oh look ramen**

**Naruto: where *starts running off***

**Spazz: idiot**

**Well enjoy**

* * *

**Ch5: The crazed fan girl **

Naruto happily sighed and patted his stomach after eating 30 bowls of ramen, the blond let out a loud burp and paid for his food.

"Thanks old man." He thanked and waved good-bye. The blond happily walked with his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Oh Naruto-kun," as soon as a sweet voice called out; the blond stopped in his tracks.

Sweat began to pour down his face. _"Please don't let it be her, please don't let it be her."_

A girl with a mixture of red and pink and purple eyes spotted the blond. "Ah, there you are Naruto-kun."

"_Ah fuck." _The blond cursed to himself.

Naruto grunted as the girl put him in a tight hug. "Oh Naruto-kun, it's so nice to see you again." The girl nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"Um yeah, nice to see you too Ata," the blond mumbled as the girl still held onto him.

Ata looked at Naruto and happily smiled. "Oh Naruto-kun I miss you so much."

"_Aw man why couldn't just stay away from me?" _Naruto mentally complained.

"Don't you miss me too Naruto-kun?" Ata battered her eyelashes to flirt with the blond.

"Well, um."

"Of course you missed me." Ata purred softly in his ears as she circled his chest.

"_Yeah right," _the blond gently pushed her away from him.

Ata looked at Naruto with confusion. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Well, um."

She gave Naruto a dangerous look. "Are you trying to tell me that you have a girlfriend?"

The blond could sense the venom dripping down her tongue. _"Doesn't she even notice that I don't like her?"_

"Well Naruto-kun." The blond whimpered as she held his ear.

"I don't have one." Ata smirked and let go of his ear. Naruto gently rubbed his throbbing ear. "Man Ata, you're so violent."

"Of course, I have to keep the other bitches off of you." She proudly smirked, Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" The blond questioned.

"Well I decided to transfer out of Mizu no Kuni and come here." She simply answered, causing Naruto to groan. "What don't want me to be here?"

"_Hell no," _but instead he said. "I'm just wondering, how you knew I was here."

"Oh silly Naruto, I have to make sure that your not dating anyone who's not me and." She had a devious smirk on her face. "I love you too much."

"_Obsessed much?" _He let out a low breath. "Ata, I'd appreciate it if you moved back."

"Oh," she put her hands on her hip. "And what makes you think that I'll go back there without bringing you back."

"Uh, never." The blond quickly broke into a sprint.

Ata smirked. "Oh so you want to play a game, well that's fine with me." She quickly followed as she began her hunt to find Naruto.

"_Aw man, I knew I should've filed a restraining order against her." _Naruto continued his run and made smooth sharp turns. _"Man, if she catches up to me, she's freaking going to rape me. Damn it Namikaze, RUN." _Naruto started to move his legs even faster. He ran so fast that he didn't see who he bumped into, the two bodies landed on their butts. Naruto stood up straight and rubbed his head. "Aw man."

"What the hell was that for?" He opened his eyes and met angry emerald eyes. "What the hell Naruto?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I was running from." The blond put his hands over his ears as he heard someone call his name.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura looked to who owned the voice. "There you are Naruto-kun."

"Oh, you found me." He let out a nervous chuckle.

Ata looked at Naruto, then at Sakura, and then back at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, who's this," she pointed at Sakura.

"Ah this is Sakura-chan." Ata interrupted before Naruto could continue.

"Oh is she your girlfriend?" Ata angrily asked.

Sakura shot a glance at the two. _"Girlfriend, I'm not Naruto's girlfriend." _Naruto felt Sakura's angry eyes on him, but ignore it.

"Ata please let me explain." The blond pleaded.

"Oh, so you lied about me about not having a girlfriend." Ata gritted her teeth and scowled at Sakura.

The rosette flinched for a bit. "Wait a minute, he's not my boyfriend."

Ata looked at Sakura before speaking. "Oh really," she asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "I already have one."

Ata smiled, "Well okay, come on Naruto-kun." She dragged a protesting Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, please help." The blond let out a pleading cry.

"Sorry Naruto, but it's not my fault that you're in this mess." The rosette began to feel an unfamiliar feeling. _"I'm not jealous, am I?"_ She let out a groan and walked away.

Ata happily talked as she continued to drag the blond that didn't want to be with her at all. "Oh Naruto-kun, isn't so great that we can finally be together?"

He looked at her with a pissed of anime look. "NO!"

Ata frowned at this. "Well can you give me a reason?"

"_If I tell her that I don't like her, she's freaking going to rape me." _The blond mentally noted. "Well you're just not my type."

"WHAT!!" The blond covered his eyes as Ata yelled in his ear. "Oh I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto's face was completely ghostly. _"This freaking psychopath is going to kill me."_

Ata smirked as Naruto didn't reply. "Oh I think what can make you _feel _better."

"_Shit, she is going to rape me." _Naruto quickly got up and ran, before he could, Ata jumped on him and straddled the blond.

"Oh Naruto-kun, where do you think you're going." She purred in his ear.

"Nowhere," He began to sweat bullets down his face.

"Oh really," she asked devilishly, the blond shifted a bit, just to keep his lower region away from Ata's upcoming hands. "Oh Naruto-kun, I love it when you try to resist me."

"Freak," he gulped as soon as Ata had heard what he said.

"What did you say?"

"Shit." Naruto pushed Ata off of him and ran for his life.

"Come back here Naruto-kun, I'm not done with you." Ata proclaimed and ran after the blond.

"Shit," the blond cursed aloud as Ata began to catch up with him. With a burst of energy, Naruto's legs went extremely fast that he didn't care of who he was bumping into. He made sure that he got Ata off his trail, but he knew of much of a crazed fan girl she was, especially when it came to him. "Aw man, why did I have to have my father's good looks?" He looked back to see if she was still chasing him, but as soon as he turned his head, Ata stood right in front of him. Naruto quickly lost his footing.

Ata looked at the fallen blond and smiled. "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto groaned into the ground before getting up, "Hi again."

"Oh Naruto-kun, your a silly guy, always doing the funniest things." She giggled lightly and crouched down. "You know Naruto-kun; it would've been easier if you'd just stayed in one place."

"Ata can you please jus leave me alone?" The blond pleadingly asked.

"Why Naruto-kun, don't you want me here?"

The blond paused for a moment before speaking. "Well, it's just that, um, I'm not looking for anyone at the moment."

"Oh Naruto-kun," the blond chocked as soon as Ata hugged him, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll wait until you need someone."

The blond groaned as soon as she left. "Aw man, what the hell did I get myself into?" Naruto got up and headed home.

* * *

"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me, it's like I don't even like Naruto, and then all of a sudden I get this feeling that makes me want to strangle that girl. I mean I already have a boyfriend, ugh, why does this have to be so complicated for me?" Sakura cried out into her pillow. "Why do I always get this feeling that I feel like I know Naruto, this is so complicated."

Hikari giggled lightly as she heard her daughter complaints. "It seems that my daughter doesn't like this girl who is trying to take Naruto away from her."

* * *

"I wished Ata would just leave me alone." The blond grumbled as he played with his food.

This had caught Jiraiya's attention. "Isn't she that psychopath girl that tried to rape you before?"

"Yes, that's her." Naruto cried aloud.

"And she's here?" The blond nodded solemnly.

"Unfortunately," Naruto grumbled as he started to stab his peas with his fork. "Why can't she just leave me alone? I don't even like her."

"Did you tell her why?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, I mean, she'll probably do something horrible, I'm no good at this kind of stuff." Naruto slouched in his chair and fiddle with the fork.

Jiraiya sighed before saying anything. "Why don't you tell her that you're dating someone?"

"She would probably find out that I'm lying and hurt me." The blond said in a shaky voice.

"Well, then there's really nothing that I can do."

Naruto let out a disappointed sigh and banged his head against the table. "I hate my life."

"Sometimes you just have to deal with it."

"I don't want to."" Naruto muffled against the table.

Jiraiya just shook his head. "You're really are unbelievable, I mean I can't believe your scared to tell her the truth."

"You don't understand." Naruto cried out. "She can freaking kill me or worst."

"Wow, I think Ata is probably your most obsessed fan of all."

"Yes," Naruto slammed his hands on the table. "I'm just sick of her following me around, and I don't want her to be obsessed with me, why can't she be obsessed over someone else?"

"Beats me," Jiraiya said as he sipped his coffee. "Listen Naruto, just tell her the truth."

The blond slouched in his chair again. "I guess I could do that." Naruto got up and held his fist in front of him. "I'll tell Ata that I don't like her."

Jiraiya sighed as Naruto ran out the door. "Well good luck with that kid."

The blond quickly ran through the streets, looking for Ata. "Oh man where, is she?"

Sakura looked at Naruto with a confused look. _"I wonder who he's looking for."_

"Oh man where'd, Ata go," the blond asked.

The rosette's body twitched. _"What, he's looking for her?" _Then Sakura felt that same feeling that she had felt before. _"No Sakura, you can't be jealous, you're in love with Sasuke-kun." _

"Ata, are you here?" Naruto asked as he looked behind garbage cans.

The feeling in Sakura worsened. "Damn it, I'm not jealous!" Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura. _"Shit, he saw me."_

"Sakura-chan," she watched the blond run towards her. "Do you know where Ata is?"

"_Why the hell are you looking for her?" _Sakura just shook her head. "Sorry Naruto, I don't know where she is."

"Well can you help me look for her?" The blond kindly asked.

"Uh sure," Naruto smiled at her, causing a warm feeling to enter her heart. _"What the, no Sakura, you have to stay faithful to Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura quickly followed Naruto, the two continued to look for Ata. The rosette noticed someone sitting on top of a hill with red and pink colored mixed hair.

"Naruto, I think I found her." Sakura called out.

The blond stood beside her and looked where Sakura was looking; Naruto happily sighed and ran towards where Ata was sitting.

"Ata," the blond called out, the red and pink haired girl turned around and nearly fell as Naruto hugged her.

Then, the bitter feeling entered Sakura again. _"No Sakura, you're not jealous, just happy." _

"I'm glad you're safe Ata," the blond softly whispered.

"Oh Naruto-kun, so you do care about me." Ata happily said as she hugged Naruto even tighter.

The blond felt that he was about to die. "Ata, please, let go of me." Naruto said in between chokes.

The red-pink haired girl let go of him and smiled. "So why were you looking for me?"

"Well, there's something I want to tell you Ata." The blond said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well it's about us."

"Oh so you want to make as official couple don't you Naruto-kun." She said as she circled his chest.

The blond gently pushed her away. "No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Listen Ata, I just want to be friends with you, I mean, I do appreciate it that you're obsessed with me, but it kind of, creeps, me out."

"So what are you trying to say?" Ata angrily asked.

"Well," Naruto took a big gulp before saying anything to her, "I just wanted us to be friends."

"Only friends," the blond moved back as soon as Ata gritted her teeth. "Just friends, is that's what you want us to be?"

"Well, we weren't really going out Ata." The blond put his hands up in defense.

"So what exactly are you trying to say?" The red-pink haired girl asked.

"I really don't like you Ata." Naruto took two more steps back.

"But what did I do wrong." The blond sensed the hurt in Ata's tone.

"It's just that, Ata I'm in love with someone else, and I know that even though she doesn't remember me, I know she loves me." Naruto answered softly.

Ata looked back at Sakura and then at Naruto. "It's her, isn't it?"

Naruto just nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to help her remember me, Ata I'm really sorry."

"That's okay I'll just go back to Mizu no Kuni." The red-pink haired sadly said.

Naruto gave Ata once last hug before going. "I really like you, but I like you as a friend."

"I know that Naruto-kun." The blond let her go and walked back to Sakura.

"Well everything's back to normal." He smiled happily at Sakura.

This made the rosette heart leap. _"No Sakura, you can't fall for Naruto."_

"Come on, how about if I take for some dinner." Naruto happily suggested.

"Okay," the blond nodded and Sakura followed after.

**END**

* * *

**Ata is only going to be in this one chapter and that's it, sorry guys. Also this story is officially going to be rated T, so no lemons because I quit writing them, sorry guys.**

**Also what you need to know about Ata is that she's a very obsessed with Naruto and that's about it.**

**And remember kiddies, reviews are welcomed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Past Love**

**Holy shit, it's been a fucking a very fucking long time since I've updated, and I'm so sorry guys. Well here's my explanation: 1) Laptop crashed and 2) Writers Block, but I'm better (not really) then ever xD, ah whom I kidding. So apologize for the freaking long wait you guys had to suffer through. Well even more bad news that I won't be able to update for a while because my finals are coming up (gasp) yep I just hate those exams.**

**Disclaimer: Bitch, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Well I've got nothing to say but I do have to say this, my new anime obsession is: Ouran High School Host Club, if you ask me what's the show about, Wikipedia it duh, I just love that show, my new blond (sorry Naruto and Minato) is Tamaki Suoh, he's like a second Naruto but I find him more adorable, sorry Naruto nya =^^= **

**Well let's get this show on the road**

* * *

**Ch6: Past revaluations Pt. 1**

The two walked silently next to each other, Naruto would steal a glance at Sakura at the corner of his eye, softly sighing, and he decided to break the silence. "So Sakura-chan, is there anywhere in particular you want to eat?"

The rosette paused for a moment, and without a moment hesitation, the two said exactly the same thing. "Ichiraku's," both blushed a little bit as they thought the same thing.

"Okay Sakura-chan, we'll go get ramen." The blond smiled gently towards his past friend.

Sakura called out his name before catching up to him. "Ano Naruto, how'd you know I was going to say Ichiraku?"

Naruto let out a gentle chuckle, causing the rosette to blush a little bit, "Well I haven't had ramen for so long and I guess it sort of slipped." He replied while scratching the back of his head.

As soon as Naruto took another step forward, Sakura quickly caught up with him. After a while, the two arrived at the ramen stand, after settling down, the owner began to take their orders. Naruto took one of the chopsticks, took them apart, and began to play with one of them. Sakura watched the blond spin the chopstick, while the other he used to tap on the counter, it was pretty obvious that he was bored to death the rosette sighed and shook her head. After a while, the aroma of ramen tickled the blonde's nose, to Sakura's amazement, the chopstick he was tapping was thrown into the air, with perfect timing it landed while spinning with the other, and she watched as the two chopsticks continued to spin and then stopped when Naruto's order was placed in front of him. For some reason, the trick that Naruto had done, reminded Sakura of her past, when she went here.

_Flashback 13 years ago_

_It was Naruto's 5__th__ birthday and she, spend the day at Ichiraku's with his family and hers as well. As they waited for their orders, the young blond took the chopsticks and tore them in half, the blond spun one of them in his hands while the other had the tapping chopstick._

"_There he goes again," Sakura thought as she watched her friend do the same thing again and again._

_She heard him groan in aggravation as his attempt number 50 failed, Sakura sighed and shook her head._

"_You know, you won't be able to do that." The young blond grinned at her._

_He leaned in a bit and pointed the chopsticks at her, "Just wait and see Sakura-chan, someday I'll master the spinning chopstick trick and then you'll have to go on a date with me."_

_Sakura lightly giggled, "All right then, it's a deal."_

_Flashback end_

The rosette was brought back to earth as the blond gently shook her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Her emerald eyes looked at Naruto, all she could do was nod, and the two began to eat their food. She watched as Naruto consumed 10 bowls of ramen, while she was working on her first one.

_Flashback 14 years ago_

_The 4-year-old rosette shook her head as she watched her blond friend trying to eat his 4__th__ bowl._

"_I told you that you should watch your limit." She scolded at the blond._

"_Aw but Sakura-chan, I want to eat as much ramen as possible." The blond complained._

_Emerald eyes rolled over, "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you if you start to throw up." Sakura waited outside the boy's bathroom as she waited for her friend to hurl up his food, after a while the blond came out giving Sakura a sheepish grin. "See I told you that your stomach couldn't handle that much ramen."_

"_Gomen Sakura-chan," he scratched his head._

_Flashback end_

"_The actions he's doing, it seems so familiar." _Sakura thought as she watched in the corner of her eye Naruto still devouring his ongoing ramen marathon.

After a good hour, the blond finally settled and Sakura's eyes widened at the 50 stacks of empty ramen bowl that Naruto managed to devour, it was amazing that he wasn't even fat. The blond happily patted his stomach and paid for the bill, the two left the restaurant and continued their walk.

"I'm sorry that I didn't pay for my food," the rosette quietly apologized.

The blond looked at her and smiled, "That's okay Sakura-chan, besides its un gentlemen to have, a beautiful women like you pay for the food." He finished with a wink, causing Sakura to blush the same color as her hair.

All of a sudden it started to get cold, Sakura rubbed her arms as she tried her best to heat herself, a small yelp escaped her lips as the blond brought her close to his body.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked embarrassingly as a small blush appeared.

He looked at her for a while before answering, "I'm just trying to help you keep warm, why is that a crime?" Sakura let out a small sigh of defeat and allowed Naruto to share his body heat.

As they walked, Sakura couldn't help but lean in more as she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes for a bit, as she enjoyed his warmth. _"He's so warm, like a big giant blanket." _Sakura immediately opened her eyes as she heard old women whispering comments on how she and Naruto looked like a cute couple. She couldn't help but blush, one thing for sure was that she was glad that Naruto hadn't notice. The rosette couldn't help but be so relaxed in the blonde's embraced, she could feel his muscles as her body was pressed even more close against him, right now, she felt so good. Her nose took in his manly scent, which consisted of a forest scent, she couldn't help but shudder, but this made Naruto press Sakura closer to him, but the blond made sure not to crush her small frame.

"_Why do I feel so relaxed and comfortable around Naruto, it's like I feel like I know him, but how, I just met the guy, and already I feel like I'm falling in love with him." _She shook the thought out of head for a moment.

The two continued their walk, after a while they stopped, and Sakura realized that they were standing right in front of her house. The blond let go of Sakura, allowing her to unlock her door, before she couldn't enter, Naruto spun Sakura and pressed herself against his chest.

"Good night Sakura-chan," he whispered in her ear.

The rosette watched the blond walk away, and she blushed deeply as she could still feel Naruto's warmth on her body. As she walked inside of her house, she didn't her mother happily smiling from her bedroom window.

* * *

Naruto tiredly fell on his bed, his right arm lay on his forehead, and cerulean eyes stared blankly upon the ceiling. A small sigh escaped his lips, his left hand reached for something in his pocket he happily smiled as he looked at the picture. It was a photograph of him and Sakura when they were 4-years-old. Even though it didn't seem like it, the blond knew that Sakura was slowly remembering who he was, he'd wait until she fully remembered, then she'd dump her current boyfriend and go with him. Naruto sat up straight and opened his drawer, and he placed the photograph back into his pocket and searched his drawer. He found a small velvet black box, the blond laid back on his bed he opened the small box, and took out the ring. It was a beautiful crafted ring, a wedding ring to be précised, and he smiled as he was hoping to give his mother's wedding ring to his old friend.

The blond put the ring back into the box and put the box on the drawer. His eyes finally closed as sleep was taking over his body. Cerulean eyes opened as his alarm clock woke him up, Naruto groaned as he didn't want to go to school, but had no choice. Lazily he undressed himself and headed towards the shower.

* * *

Sakura stretched her aching body, and she happily smiled and quickly got ready for school. After thirty minutes in the shower, she began to do her hair and pick out today's clothes, satisfied, the rosette headed out. Her mother's cooking entered her nose.

"Good morning mom," the young rosette happily greeted.

Hikari smiled at her daughter before placing the breakfast on the table. "So how was your day yesterday?"

"Fine, I saw Naruto and he treated me out for dinner." Sakura replied as she took a bit out of the crispy bacon.

"Oh how sweet of him." Hikari giggled lightly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Mom how come you always get so happy whenever I mention him?"

"Well, let's just say I knew him and his family when they were here." Sakura's mother simply replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

Hikari took her daughter's empty plate, and Sakura placed her orange juice on the table as she heard a honk from Sasuke's car. She quickly got up and got her bag.

"Bye mom," the young rosette said before exiting the house.

Hikari sighed as she watched her daughter leave, "I wonder how long it'll take for her to finally remember Naruto, oh well."

* * *

After a while, the two arrived at the University. "Sakura I wanted to apologize to you about yesterday."

"Sasuke-kun it's not your fault you had to attend to a family meeting." Sakura comforted her boyfriend.

The Uchiha smirked and kissed this girlfriend, Sakura began to deepen the kiss.

"Ew, that's so gross!" The two broke the kiss and saw Naruto there.

"What do you want dobe." Sasuke growled, not liking the blond to interrupt his moment with his girl.

The blond paused for a moment before answering, "Nothing really, but I just find you kissing a girl like Sakura-chan odd. Surely I presumed you to be emo or _gay_."

Before Sasuke could pound Naruto, Sakura grabbed his wrist, and he turned to her to only have Sakura shake her head. The two entered the University only to have Naruto follow.

"_Man if I didn't think of something to hold me back, I would've beat up Sasuke for kissing Sakura-chan, but it can't be helped after all, she is his girlfriend." _Naruto thought and continued to walk.

**END**

* * *

**Well I hope you kiddies enjoyed this chapter, the second part of this should be later on not the next chapter. Also I'm thinking of giving Naruto a German Shepherd why, you'll see later on in the chapter. Reviews are most welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Past Love**

**Hello my kiddies, well I'll be updating this story much faster because my finals are done and I just started summer vacation, woo hoo, so be happy, if you don't, I will haunt you in your dreams. I guess I should also update my other story too, damn it, it only has one freaking chapter in it, oh well I'll go fix it xD. In my profile, I have three new upcoming stories, of course they're all rated T, so don't expect any more rated M stories from me, unless if I post up a revised version of****My Obsession****, which some of you are familiarized with when I used to write rated M stories, of course that's all in the past. **

**Anyways this chapter is time skip, want to know why? Because I made it their winter break in this chapter, I don't care if its summer right now, it's my story, so deal with it. Okay I'm done, for now.**

**Disclaimer: My mom loves me so much that she told me that I don't own Naruto T_T**

**Kitten on a unicycle!!!! 0__0 no one ask what the hell was that about, I have problems as you can see here. Also my task after writing this chapter is, catching up to the Naruto series, I swear I've been so caught up in the manga, that I keep forgetting about the show. It's a good thing I know where to watch it, and no I'm not telling anybody what the website is called, so HA, deal with it. **

**Anyways, I can't believe that this story is so popular, it's already got 85 reviews, HOLY SHIT, I think this is my best story yet, not only that, but it's freaking popular than all the other stories I've had, I mean literally it usually takes some of my other stories about 10 and up chapters just to break a 100 reviews, but I'm predicting that this story will break a 100 reviews on chapter 8 maybe, I'm not that sure. But thank you all so much my faithful reviewers, all right, I'll shut up now.**

**WARNING:  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS AN ALMOST RAPE SCENE, IT IS NOT A FULL ONE!!!!**

**Well I've wasted your time here, and let's just get to the story**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Ch7: Trouble**

Sakura looked at the window as snow began to fall gently on the ground, it started to snow in Konoha just last night, but it wasn't the snow that was keeping Sakura's mind occupied, it was the empty seat next to her. She wondered where Naruto was, it wasn't likely for him to miss first period, and now home room had just started, and she was hoping that he'd come to the university soon. A small sigh escaped the rosette's lips, but her worries were disturbed by Ino's loud outburst.'

"Sakura, earth to Sakura," the platinum blonde waved a hand right in front of her best friend face.

It took Sakura about two seconds to regain conscious, "Huh, wha-what's going on Ino?"

Ino shook her head before answering, "You've been spacing out for the last couple of minutes."

The rosette let out a small chuckle, "Ah sorry about that Ino, it's just that," she looked at Naruto's empty seat before continuing, "I'm worried about him, that's all."

"Oh don't worry Sakura after all he is a big boy." Ino gave Sakura a reassuring smile.

The rosette let out a small sigh, "Yeah your right." As soon as Sakura went back to looking out the window, the bell had rung, after five minutes of being in home room, and a familiar voice had snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Ah Naruto nice of you to join us so late," Kakashi gave the young man a small smile.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head, "Eheheh, sorry about that, I had to get my tires change for the winter, and I really didn't know how hard it was to drive in the snow, especially in Konoha." He explained as he gave Kakashi the late pass and note.

"Very well, take your seat Namikaze," Sakura watched Naruto as he was walking towards his seat.

He felt Sakura's gaze on him, cerulean eyes looked up and a smile fell upon Naruto's face. "Ah Sakura-chan," the rosette felt her heart melt as she saw Naruto smiling so warmly towards her.

She watched him take his seat. "So what'd I miss," the blond asked Sakura.

"Well first period all we did was, watch a movie and that's about it." The rosette explained to the boy sitting next to her.

"Oh really that-ACHOO," Naruto let out a loud sneeze as he turned away from Sakura, not wanting to get the germs onto her.

"Are you okay Naruto," she asked as she handed the sneezing boy a tissue.

Naruto gave her a nod and took the tissue, and then blowing into it. "I'm really not that quite used to Konoha's winter, it's so different from Mizu's." He let out a small laugh this made Sakura's heart skip a beat.

"_Why am I feeling this way towards him, I don't have any intimate feelings for him, or do I?" _Sakura mentally shook her head before saying anything. "So this is the first time for you to experience Konoha's winter, huh?"

"_Not really," _the blond mentally said, "Yep," he lied, but Sakura noticed the change of tone.

"Naruto didn't you say your family used to live here?" Sakura asked the blond, causing the blond to look at her.

He let out a nervous chuckle, "Ah I guess I forgot I said that, didn't I?"

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at his antics, "Yes you did forget."

"My, apologizes, sometimes I forget things especially when I'm looking at someone pretty as you," he complimented as he rested his elbow on the desk and his cheek resting against the knuckles of his hands.

The rosette blushed deeply, Sasuke couldn't help but growl as the blond was flirting with his girlfriend.

"Oh Naruto, you should know better than that, I'm already dating." Sakura reminded the now smiling blond.

"I know that, but does he even compliment you about how you look?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Of course he does don't be so ridiculous Naruto."

"Does he compliment you how you look every day?" This made Sakura freeze, the only time whenever Sasuke ever complimented on her appearance was when she was wearing something he approved of.

She looked down at her desk, "No," she whispered only to have Naruto hear what she said.

"Tsk, such a pitiful boyfriend you have there, Sakura." This made Sasuke get up and walk to where Naruto was sitting, of course the blond knew he was standing right next to him, but Naruto didn't care. "A boyfriend should always compliment on how his girlfriend looks every day, not when she wears something he approves of." Sasuke slammed his hands on the blonde's desk, and Naruto looked at Sasuke and started to play dumb. "Oh Sasuke I didn't realize you were there."

The Uchiha scowled at the blond. "Are you really that dumb not to notice me that I was standing right next to you!"

"Hmm, maybe or maybe not, but it's not my fault that your girlfriend's prettiness got me distracted," the blond gave Sasuke a smirk the Uchiha gripped the blond by the collar.

"Listen punk, just because you're new here, doesn't mean you can walk like your all high and mighty." The blond sneezed right in Sasuke's face, the raven haired boy let go of Naruto and wiped his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you, don't you know you should cover your nose and mouth when you sneeze."

"Well I could've, but you were holding me, so I couldn't," the blond said as he wiped his nose with a tissue.

Sasuke growled and just when he was about to punch Naruto, Kakashi had told him to settle down and sit back in his seat. The Uchiha stomped back to his seat and cursed under his breath, and the blond gave Kakashi a nod of thanks and sat back in his seat.

"Naruto, you should be careful with Sasuke-kun, he can get you arrested you know." Sakura reminded Naruto that Sasuke was the son of the founder of Konoha's police force.

Naruto waved his hand in front of his face, "Please, do you really think I'm scared because mister duck hair boy is the son of a police founder."

"Naruto be nice," Sakura pleaded.

"If thy lady wishes," the rosette blushed again at what Naruto had said.

The day continued on as normal. Next day had come and it was their last day of school for their two week winter break. Sakura had entered the home room and noticed Naruto had arrived there before she did.

As soon as she sat next to the blond, she was greeted with a more joyous tone. "Good morning Sakura-chan," he greeted with joyfulness.

"Good morning Naruto," she greeted back with the same zeal.

While the two were talking, Sasuke stood right next to Sakura. "Hello Sakura."

The rosette jumped out of her seat and saw her boyfriend, "Sasuke-kun, you scared me."

The Uchiha let out a small laugh and gave her a kiss, only to have Naruto making barfing sounds. "Ugh can't you two get a room."

"Oh shut up dobe, you're just jealous," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh what, having weird hair like you," the blond gave a grin to the now angered Sasuke.

But before he could pound Naruto, Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the wrist. "Come on Sasuke-kun, behave or else you won't get your present."

"Fine," the young Uchiha let out a sigh of defeat.

Sakura smiled and gave Sasuke a small white box with a red bow on it. "Here you go."

The raven hair opened it and there inside was a scarf, he smirked and allowed Sakura to put it on. "Thanks," he said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Sakura happily smiled, "I'm glad you like it." Naruto just rolled his eyes. "So Sasuke-kun what did you get me?"

"Yeah Sasuke, what did you get me?" Naruto teasingly asked in a girly voice.

Sasuke shot a glance at the laughing Naruto and then returned his attention to Sakura. "I'll give it to you in the car."

"Pervert," Naruto coughed, only to have Sasuke scowl.

As soon as Sasuke went back to his seat, Sakura just remembered something. "Oh Naruto I have something for you."

This caused the blond to sit up right, "Really?"

Sakura nodded her head and gave Naruto a medium sized box, "Since your still getting used to the winter in Konoha, I thought I might get you something to warm you up."

The blond happily took the box and opened it, inside of it was a orange winter coat with black flames on the bottom, tears came out of the corner of his eyes. Sakura noticed how different he looked, and a small smile came upon his face.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," he said in a small whisper. Ever since his parents had died, this was the first time he had received something so nice for Christmas, since Jiraiya always gave him his perverted books, but the blond always threw them back in his face, because Naruto really never liked them anyways.

"Naruto," then all of a sudden the blond wrapped his arms around her waist and tears silently fell on her neck.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," he said again.

Sakura blushed and rubbed his back, after thirty seconds hugging, the blond let go of Sakura and wiped the tears away. Sasuke balled his fist at what he had just say, one thing for sure, Naruto sure was really getting on his nerves. As soon as home room started, everybody starting to give each other gifts, food and drinks were serves in the cafeteria as the gift giving and receiving continued. Naruto had sit next to the window with his bag full of gifts, not only from his friends, but some from his teachers, Tsunade, Shizune, and some of his fan girls and the majority asked him if he was going to model for Konoha's winter calendar, but the blond just shrugged, but the fan girls took this as a yes. Naruto continued to stare out the window, but was disturbed by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto," the blond looked at her and noticed she was holding two cups of hot coco. "Mind if I join you?" Naruto just nodded, Sakura handed him a cup of coco and received a small thank you.

Naruto looked down at his cup before speaking, "I'm really sorry I didn't get you anything Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, its fine, besides it's not the gifts that makes this holiday so special, it's just being around with your friends and family."

"But still-."

"Naruto, don't worry about it, I just want to see you happy that's all." She said with honesty, the blond looked at her and gave Sakura a smile. Everyone headed out into the parking lot as the party had ended, before Naruto entered his car he spotted Sasuke giving Sakura something that was on a hanger and covered in a tan clothing protector. "What's in it Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked her boyfriend.

"You'll see tonight at the party." Sasuke answered with a smirk on his face. The blond watched them drive away and entered his car.

* * *

The blond exited out of his car as soon as he entered the Namikaze estate driveway. He fixed the coat that Sakura had given him, as soon as he opened the door, something pushed him onto the ground and he was greeted with a slobbery kiss. The blond sat up as soon the creature had gotten off of him, Naruto then recognized what had attacked him.

"Zane!" The blond was greeted with a bark from the German shepherd, "Hahaha it's good to see you boy." Naruto wrapped his arms around his dog he had gotten two years ago from Kakashi. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well I can answer that," Jiraiya said as he stepped out of the house, "Your friend couldn't keep the dog since they were moving and decided to send the dog back here as a present."

Before Naruto moved back to Konoha, he entrusted his dog with his best friend Haku. "Well I'll give Haku a call later thanking him for sending Zane back." The dog again attacked Naruto with slobbery kisses, "I miss you too boy," he said in between laughs.

* * *

Sasuke helped his girlfriend out of the car, and Sakura was wearing a light red dress with glitter going around it. They entered the restaurant, after a while the two couple started to dance, after the party had ended Sasuke had drove Sakura back home and gave her a good night kiss.

Before Naruto's face was hit by the sunshine, Zane jumped onto his bed and started licking the whiskered boy's face.

"Aw come on Zane," he said as he was trying to pry the large dog off of him. Zane jumped down and sat on the floor, Naruto sat up and stretched his muscles, a few bones cracked in the process, and the blond got out of bed and petted his dog's head. "Hmm well I guess we should go out and get some groceries." The German shepherd barked in agreement, Zane laid next to Naruto's bed as the blond took a hot shower. As soon as he was changed, the dog followed his master into the kitchen, and Naruto poured some dog food into Zane's bowl while he ate some cereal, toast, and a hot cup of coffee. After the two had finished eating, Naruto put Zane's leash on and the two headed out.

* * *

Sakura happily woke up and took a warm shower, after she had finish changing, and she grabbed her winter coat and headed out for a little walk. She looked into some stores and some of the things they sold, Sakura walked into a small chocolate store and bought some chocolate and chocolate covered strawberries, hoping to save some for tonight to watch her favorite movie.

* * *

Naruto laughed heartily as Zane was chasing a squirrel soon the dog was tired of it after it had spotted a rabbit. The blond wished he bought a hunting gun at the sports store they passed a while ago, but he'd wait till hunting season came to go hunting with Zane. Though the dog's breed wasn't of the hunting line, Naruto had trained Zane too with Gaara's help since he had a Redbone Coonhound. Zane brought the rabbit back to Naruto, only for the dog to receive a chuckle from his master, and the blond noticed that the rabbit was struggling from Zane's canines.

"All right boy, let the rabbit go," the large dog did what he was told and put the rabbit down, only to have the thing try to scratch his nose, but Zane scared it with a mighty bark. Naruto laughed again, of course Zane liked to show his superiority to smaller animals. "Come here you silly boy," the large dog went on its back and wagged his tail as the blond gave him a belly rub.

After they had finish playing, Naruto decided to get something warm to drink, and they saw a small café and Naruto took a seat outside, since the café didn't allow dogs inside. Naruto ordered a chocolate chip muffin and hot coco, a couple of minutes later, the waiter had come back with Naruto's order, the blond gave Zane a small dog bone he had bought at the pet store they passed by a while back. Naruto noticed it was getting dark and Zane followed his master as they walked away from the café.

* * *

Sakura looked at the time and started to walk home, of course during these times, men were going to get drunk, so she made sure that stayed away from any dark places. But her plan was foiled as soon as a crowd of people kept bumping into her, doing some Christmas shopping, the rosette growled and pushed her way out of the crowd, only to end up in a dark alley. Well she was familiar with this route, after all she had taken this one when she was 16 and tried to get home before curfew. Sakura began to walk in the dark alley but was calm, halfway out of the alley, two guys blocked her way.

**ALMOST RAPE SCENE AHEAD, IT IS NOT A FULL ONE, SO DO, NOT EXPECT ANY EXTREME SEXULATIY, THANK YOU!!! **

"Hey, look what we have here," a tall man who seemed a year older than she was, said in between hiccups, clearly stating that he was drunk.

"Looks like a pretty girl," the guy standing next to him said drunkenly.

As soon as Sakura took a step back, she bumped into another figure, "Where you going pretty little thing," the figure said in a drunk and husky voice. Sakura grasped as the man held her close to his lower extremity, and she squirmed as she tried to get out.

One of the drunken 19-year-olds grabbed the bag that was in her hand, "Well what do you know Shiro, looks like she's got a sweet tooth."

"Let me see Kaito," Kaito threw Shiro a box, the man smirked he threw it on the ground and ground his foot into it.

"I like a girl with a sweet tooth hun," Naito whispered into Sakura's ear and nibbled on her earlobe. Before she could scream for help, Naito put his hand over her mouth, "Now, now, we don't want any trouble here." Shiro noticed something shiny around Sakura's neck.

He walked up to the scared girl and grabbed it, "Well what do you know a pretty little necklace eh, well let's see how pretty it looks when it's broken." Though drunk he managed to throw the necklace hard and fast into the brick wall, causing it to shatter.

Tears fell down Sakura's her face as that was a gift her father had given her before and a small reminder of him when he died when she was 10. Her eyes widened as Naito touched Sakura inappropriately.

"My you have such nice breasts," he whispered in her ear, as he began to pull the zipper of her coat.

Shiro walked up and gripped her sweater, "These will have to come off."

**OKAY IT'S DONE!!!**

Before he could do anything, a loud bark was heard, Shiro and Kaito turned around and saw a guy who was 18 and had blond hair, and an angry dog.

"This is where you stop," the voice said in an angered voice.

Sakura recognized the owner of the voice and saw Naruto standing there, with a dog ready to kill as its canines showed.

"You and your puppy don't scare us." Kaito said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto had a smirk of his own on his face, "I'm sure Zane will likely wipe that smirk off your face, take them down boy." In one swift motion, Naruto unhooked the leash, and swiftly Zane took a hold of Kaito's arm.

The boy screamed as the large dog's canines buried deep within until it came contact with his skin. Before Shiro could help his friend, Naruto ran and punched the 19-year-old, Shiro fell down on the ground, he touched his nose and noticed blood was coming out.

"Someone get this dog off of me," Kaito pleaded aloud as Zane thrashed his head, Kaito felt like his arm was about to get torn off.

Before Shiro could land a hit on Naruto, the blond gripped Shiro's shoulder and jumped over him, Naruto landed right behind the brown haired boy and his flattened hand knocked out Shiro as he hit his neck.

As soon as Naruto was about to hit Kaito, Naito's voice was heard.

"All right, don't move, if you do," the light black haired boy took out a switchblade and held it against Sakura's neck. "I'll cut her fucking neck open."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto growled under his breath.

"Now tell your mangy mutt to let go of my friend." Naito ordered, Naruto called off Zane and the dog let go of Kaito, he quickly stood next to Naito. "Good, now we're just going to take her and our friend back."

"Zane, get them," the large dog nodded and ran towards them.

"All that's, it," before Naito could cut Sakura's neck, Naruto quickly grabbed his hand and threw him on the ground.

Naruto put Sakura behind him and Zane stood right next to the blond, Naito got up and wiped his mouth.

"How the hell are you so fast?" The light dark haired boy asked.

"I went to boot camp once for discipline and then took martial arts, I'm a black belt, and also hunting in the mountains helps too." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Kaito charged towards the two, only to have Zane lunge at him, Naito ran towards Naruto only to have met a punch, the two punched each other and fell down. Zane held Kaito by the collar of his jacket to keep him occupied. Both Naruto and Naito continued their fist brawl, but Naruto's punches were able to hit Naito's while his kept missing. But Naito decided to play cheap, and his switchblade cut Naruto's arm, the blond let out small scream of pain, but he felt worse. Zane tackled down Naito for hurting his master, the German shepherd bit into Naito's arm really deep, but before he could cut the dog, Sakura gripped his arm causing the knife to fall down. Naito threw Sakura down and punched Zane, and then Naruto got up and punched the light dark haired boy down onto the ground. Kaito tackled the blond down, but Naruto was able to kick him off, Naruto gave a good left hook at Kaito and managed to knock him out.

"All right I've had enough games," Naruto turned around and saw Naito holding a gun at Sakura's head.

"Sakura-chan," the blond cried out, he noticed that Zane was angrily growling.

"I've had enough of this, but now it's serious, if you take one more fucking step, I'll blow her head off." Naito cried aloud.

"Naruto," Sakura cried out, this made Naruto angry, even though Sakura might've not remembered him, and he still didn't want any harm happening to her.

"Zane," the two ran towards Naito and incredible speed, Zane managed to head butt Naito causing him to lose his grip, Naruto quickly grabbed Sakura.

Naito tackled the blond and the two rolled over trying to get out of each other's grasp, Naruto was able to manage, but Naito used his switchblade to cut his leg. As Naruto fell on one knee, Naito kicked the blond in the ribs, Zane bit down into Naito's arm for hurting Naruto. The light dark haired boy threw Zane down into the ground.

His gun pointed at the shaken Sakura, "Now it's over!" He pulled the trigger, Sakura couldn't move, she closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

And within a instance's, someone's blood was spilled.

**END**

* * *

***stretches and yawns* Ah don't you just love cliffhangers, I know I do!!! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm so going to get hated for that all evil cliffhanger *laughs evilly* hmm I wonder if any one of you can guess of who got shot, the person whoever got it right, get's mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Something tells me that I'm going to be hated for this, because I'm the kind of person who just loves to leave cliffhangers at the end of each chapter, but I can't help it *shrugs.* **

**Yes, I did make Haku, Naruto's friend, because it randomly popped into my head.**

**Also I made this chapter freaking long, it's the longest chapter I've ever wrote, so be glad, well I'm out, bye!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Past Love**

**Hi everyone well I can't believe I'm updating this thing quickly, oh well, anyways, I've posted a poll in my profile asking if I should go back into writing M rated NaruSaku fics, so its greatly appreciative if you voted okay?**

**About the last chapter, a LOT of people guessed if it was Naruto, no you're all wrong it was ME!!! Nah I'm just pulling your leg, it was Naruto, well duh because I love having Naruto save Sakura no matter what, so congrats, to all those who guessed it, because you guys got it right. But I was so happy that some of you guessed if it was Zane, I laughed at someone saying it was Tsunade, or its some random person, oh my gosh those guesses brought a smile on my face.**

**Disclaimer: since I don't want to go to jail, I'll just say that I don't own Naruto**

**Also a shout out to…**

**Nanny Kiwi Gurl: congratulations on being my 100 REVIEWER!!!!! **

**Okay I guess I wasn't really thinking that I'd break 100 when I chapter 8 posted, great you guys proved me wrong. Anyways you'll all love me for this chapter, why you ask, simple, because it's a surprise, I don't want to spoil it for any of you, sorry guys.**

**Well I've wasted enough of your time, let's get this party started!**

* * *

**Ch8: Gratitude**

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the blond standing right in front of her, he stood there shaking while his left hand clutched his bleeding right side where the bullet had shot him.

"Naruto," Sakura cried aloud.

Naito growled as he failed to kill the girl, before he could take another shot, Zane quickly bit his arm, and the dog thrashed his arm as if he was trying to rip the light dark haired boy's arm off. Before Naito could do anything, the sirens of the police were heard, two of the officers tried to get the dog off of Naito, as soon Sakura told Zane off he did. Naruto passed out, but Sakura managed to catch up.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad your okay," he said in between coughs, causing Sakura to cry.

The ambulance came and brought Naruto on the stretcher, they allowed Sakura and Zane to come in, and they drove off to the hospital. Sakura sat out in the waiting room with Zane, the dog held a worried expression of fearing what would happen to his master. The rosette gently petted his head the dog rested his head on her lap.

"I'm sure he's fine Zane," Sakura said in a soft whispered, hoping that Naruto was fine.

"Sakura," the rosette looked up and saw her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, if it weren't for Naruto," Sakura had explained to what happened.

The Uchiha scowled a bit, "Well I'm amazed he's not dead yet," he said with a bit of humor in his voice.

Sakura stood up and slapped her boyfriend, "That's not very nice to say Sasuke," she noticed that she didn't add the suffix, but she was really angry right now that Sasuke wanted Naruto to die. "You should be thankful that he saved my life."

"So what, he's a hero, like anyone cares, besides it's like anyone would miss the dobe." Anger boiled in Sakura's veins at what her boyfriend had just said.

"You know what Sasuke," the Uchiha looked at her. "We're through!"

"Excuse me," he asked in between stutters.

"You heard me, we're done, and it's over between you and me." Sakura said with confidence.

Sasuke let out a growl, "How dare you break up with me, you whore!"

"Your nothing but a stuck up snot nose Uchiha with a stick up his ass that doesn't even show any gratitude to the guy who just saved his girlfriend. I don't need you any more Sasuke, we're officially over." Before Sasuke could take a step towards Sakura, Zane stood in front of her and growled at the Uchiha.

"You'll pay for ever breaking up with me bitch," with that Sasuke left the hospital in anger and vengeance.

After what she had done, Sakura felt free, like a bird released from its cage.

"Ms. Haruno," the nurse called out.

"Hai," the rosette looked at the nurse.

"You can come in and see him," Sakura nodded and entered Naruto's room with Zane in tow.

The two looked at Naruto's sleeping form, Zane whined and licked his hands, and Sakura took a chair and placed it next to Naruto's bed. She brushed some of his strands of hair out his face and smiled at his peaceful form.

"Naruto," she said silently whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Zane noticed a slight movement from his master, and the blond squeezed his eyes and opened them, a couple of blinks to get rid of the blur.

"Wha-where am I?" The weak, yet so familiar, voice caused Sakura to look at Naruto.

"Naruto," she immediately jumped out of her seat and hugged the now shocked Naruto.

"Sakura-chan can't breathe," the embarrassed rosette let go of him and wiped a stray tear. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," she giggled lightly.

"How long have I've been out?"

"For about three hours," Sakura responded. "I'm glad that your fine."

The blond couldn't help but smile, "So where's Sasuke?"

"He and I broke up," she answered with a smile.

Naruto was completely shocked, yet happy, "Really?"

"Yup, he wasn't very thankful that you were still alive," she said in a low voice.

"Ah so he expected me dead, just as I thought," the blond let out a laugh, causing Sakura to join in, but a sharp pain entered Naruto's body, causing him to stop. "Damn it."

"You should get some more rest Naruto, you're still recovering after all," the blond sighed and lay back down.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he turned his head to look at her, "Thanks for staying."

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "No problem Naruto, maybe you and I can go out as soon as you're fully recover."

Naruto let out a small laugh, "Yeah maybe."

"Baka, I was being serious," the blond just chocked on air.

"Wha-what," confusion was written all over his face.

"Let's just say this is a thank you for saving me," she got up and headed for the door, but paused, "Oh I almost forgot," she walked back to Naruto and kissed his cheek. She then left his room with a big blush on her face.

Naruto just sat there with widened eyes at what Sakura had done, and he touched where she kissed him and smiled. Zane looked at his master and snickered, this caused the blond to shoot a glance at the dog, but Zane barked in response.

* * *

"Sakura," the rosette nearly lost her balance as her mother embraced her in a hug. "Oh honey I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, but if it weren't for Naruto, I wouldn't be, back home." She said with a smile on her face.

"So where's Sasuke?" Hikari asked her daughter.

Sakura let out a sigh before answering, "He and I broke up."

She didn't need to ask why because she well understood her daughter. "Oh honey."

"I'm very happy to have broken up with him mom, besides I don't need a guy like him." Sakura said with happiness.

"Of course dear, besides there other guys out there that, are just right for you." Hikari said with a smile on her face.

Then shadows covered Sakura's face, "Mom, I'm really sorry for getting the necklace dad gave me broken."

"Oh honey, it's not your fault." Hikari hugged her daughter as the young rosette started to cry. "I'm sure he's not mad at you."

"Thanks mom," Sakura said as she calmed down.

**Time skip four day**

Sakura waited patiently in front of a small gift shop, waiting for her friend, her thoughts were disturbed by a loud bark. The rosette turned around and saw Zane running towards her.

"Hey there boy," she greeted kindly as her heads gently stroked the German shepherd's ear. Sakura heard footsteps coming their way and saw Naruto. "Naruto, there you are."

"Sorry about that, Zane kind of bolted out of the house before I could put his leash on him." The blond explained as he attached the leash on Zane's collar.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "Well it's a good thing he didn't wonder off too far." The large dog barked once more.

"Yeah," Naruto got on his knees and petted his dog. "So what do you want to do?"

The rosette began to think, "Maybe we could walk around and do something." The blond nodded and the two walked side-by-side, as soon as they arrived at the park, Naruto let Zane loose.

Naruto looked at Sakura happily lying in the snow, _"She looks so beautiful," _he thought.

"You know what Naruto?" The rosette looked at him.

"What," Sakura grinned and threw a snowball at his face. "Hey that was a cheap shot."

The two began to run, throwing snow balls at each other, laughter came from their throats. Snow was thrown over the place, it covered their jackets and faces, some of it covered Sakura's winter hat. The rosette realized that Naruto wasn't there as she made another snowball.

"Naruto where did you, AH!!!!" She screamed as the blond brought her down with him, the two rolled down the hill, they blushed at the position they were in.

Sakura was on the her back, a small amount of her hair was sprayed on the snowy ground and her arms her at her sides, the blond was on top his arms above her shoulders, their eyes locked onto each other. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, he moved his lips slowly towards her, just before they could close the gap, Zane tackled down Naruto. "Gah, Zane!"

The giant dog barked and licked his master.

"_Dang it we were so close," _Sakura looked at the hand that Naruto held, and she happily took it and got up.

"Come on why don't we head to my place and get something warm." Naruto suggested, only to, have Sakura nod in agreement. The blond walked towards the kitchen and began to make some hot coco, Sakura turned on the T.V. and made herself comfortable, Naruto handed her the warm drink and sat down next to the rosette.

Sakura happily sighed as the coco went down her throat. "Man Naruto, this, a really good coco, how'd you learn to make it?"

"My mom, she'd always make it for me when it was winter." He replied as he took a sip of his drink. "So Sakura-chan, what do you plan on doing this winter?"

"Well my mom and I were supposed to go skiing, but then my aunt became ill and so plans changed." Naruto noticed the hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Tell you what," he said as he took another sip, "I've got a winter home down in the Land of Snow, so we could head there when I can get a flight booked."

"Really," Naruto smiled as Sakura's eyes lit up with happiness.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, you just have to ask your mom and I got to call to see if there are any flights there."

"Thank you Naruto," the rosette happily hugged her friend.

"No problem." The blond smiled, he watched his friend walk out the door. "Sakura I'll make sure you'll have one hell of a time there," he said with a grin.

* * *

Sakura entered her room and saw her mom sitting on the couch drinking tea. "Hey mom, can I ask you something."

Hikari put her tea down and patted the seat next to her, the young rosette sat down next to her mother. "So what do want to ask?"

"Mom is it okay if I spend the holiday with Naruto at his winter house?" Sakura asked her mother nervously.

Hikari had a sly grin on her face, "Oh sure honey."

"Thanks mom," the young rosette happily hugged her mother.

"So when are you leaving, well as soon as Naruto can get a flight booked." Sakura happily answered.

"Oh so you're going to spend Christmas there?" Sakura's mother asked.

The young rosette had a frown on her face, "I'm sorry mom that you have to spend it alone."

"Oh dear, don't worry about me dear, I'll be fine, besides I'll have the rest of the family. But the one present I do want is for you to give Naruto a wonderful Christmas dear, and go ahead and spend New Year's there too."

"But mom-."

"No buts dear, I mean it, it's the least you could do after all he did save your life," Hikari reminded her daughter.

Sakura let out a soft sigh, "Yeah your right." Then all of a sudden Sakura's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Sakura-chan, I got our flight booked, I'll pick you up here tomorrow at 6:30 A.M." Naruto said over the phone.

"Naruto, how'd you get a flight booked so quickly?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Well when I told them my last name, they managed to book me two tickets." The blond replied.

"All right Naruto, I'll be ready by then." Sakura hung up and put her cell in her pocket. "Well I better get ready." Sakura's alarm clock woke her up at 6 A.M., the rosette got up and changed, and she wore her winter coat and headed downstairs with her luggage. She waited a little bit for Naruto to arrive, before she could reach for the remote to turn the T.V. on, the doorbell rung. "Coming," she unlocked it and standing there was Naruto, "Ah good morning Naruto."

"So you ready Sakura-chan?" The blond asked only to have the rosette nod her head.

"Mom I'm going now," Hikari quickly came and hugged her daughter.

"You have fun now, okay?" Sakura nodded her head, she and Naruto left, leaving a happy Hikari.

* * *

The two waited for their flight to be called, as soon as it was, they began to walk. As soon as they entered the plane, Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Excited?" He asked Sakura only nodded.

"Very excited," she said as she smiled, and with that the plane took off.

**END**

* * *

**Ah sorry for the shortness, anyways, this story is sadly coming to an end soon, a few more chapters and then it's over. Next chapter the bodyguards will appear and we get to see Naruto's husky team, I'm very fond of huskies, though I wished I owned one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Past Love**

**Hello kiddies and how are all of you today? I hope everyone's enjoying themselves so far. I'm really happy that everyone's enjoying this story.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine**

**Well we get to have some fun in this chapter, so I hope you guys will enjoy it**

* * *

**Ch9: Past Revelations Pt.2**

After Sakura had finished putting her things in the drawers of one of the guest rooms, she saw Naruto sitting on the couch the blond felt her presence and smiled.

"So ready to see them," he asked, Sakura just nodded and followed Naruto. As soon as they entered the yard, Sakura saw 7 huskies in a large cage. "Hey guys."

The dogs gave him a loud a bark in response, Naruto couldn't help but laugh, he walked towards the cage as soon as he opened the latch, all the dogs.

"So Naruto, are you going to introduce me to them?" Sakura asked as one of the female dogs approached her.

The blond pushed the dog that was on him and nodded, "Well the female on that's right next to you is Mai, and she has a light caramel fur on top of her white fur." One of the males that had a brown and white mix fur bit on Naruto's jacket, "This one here is Jiro." Naruto told the other dogs to stay in a straight line as he introduced them, the light brown and white mixed fur was Mieko, the husky that had a mix of silver and brown was Keiji, a husky with light black and white fur was Leah, the male one with a mix of black and silver was Blaze, the silver and white female was named Kelly. "And last but not least my lead dog Demon, he's black and white."

"Wow Naruto, they're all so beautiful, but how?" The rosette asked as she petted Kelly.

"Well I have a neighbor who trains his own huskies, and he knows I only come here on winter, so my family gave him money to use to take care of my dogs." Naruto answered as Demon kicked some snow at his master. "Hey cut it out!"

Sakura noticed the Kelly was tugging on her pants, "What's wrong girl?"

"She wants to play with you Sakura-chan." The rosette smiled and grabbed a dog toy and threw it, Kelly chased after it Naruto saw how much fun the two were having. "Seems like, she's taking a liking to you Sakura-chan."

"Really," she asked, the blond just nodded. After a while, the two began to feed the husky team and brushed their fur. "So Naruto, what else do you have in plan?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do a little walking in the town, sound fun?" Sakura nodded in agreement, she saw all the stores and a lot of nice things were in it.

She spotted Naruto buying a box of bullets. "Naruto what are going to do with those bullets?"

"Well I like hunting," he answered. "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable about me hurting animals."

"Its fine, besides you only do it once a year." Sakura said in a sad tone as soon as the image of a poor bunny getting, shot by Naruto.

"You don't have to come with me on my hunting trips, and we can go hiking and sledding too." The blond said with a smile.

"That sounds fine," she said.

As soon as the two continued to walk, a voice cried out.

"Naruto-sama," the blond turned around and groaned.

"Aw man you've got to be kidding me right?" Sakura looked at Naruto with confusion. "Come on Sakura-chan," he said as he grabbed her hand and ran.

"Come on Nobu we can't lose him," Satoru reminded his friend.

"You're right, we're Naruto-sama's bodyguards and we can't let any harm come to him." The two nodded and continued to chase after Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

"Naruto, slow down," Sakura shouted, and then a flashback of a younger her, came into her mind holding onto a small blond haired boy's hair as they ran.

"No time for that Sakura-chan," as soon as they ran, Nobu appeared right in front of them, as soon as they turned around Satoru appeared.

"We've got you now Naruto-sama," Satoru said as they continued to walked towards Naruto and Sakura.

The blond grinned, "Look a really hot waiter," the two bodyguards looked at where Naruto had pointed, allowing him and Sakura to escape.

"There's no, huh, we got tricked!" Satoru yelled out loud.

"They can't be too far from here." Nobu said, the two continued their search.

Naruto ran with Sakura behind into an alleyway, Sakura made sure they were gone and noticed they lost the chasers.

"I think we lost them," the rosette noticed Naruto laughing as he sat on the ground. "What's so funny?"

"Aw man, I can't believe after all these years they can never catch me," the blond said in-between laughs. "I mean did you see how hard they tried just to catch me?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh along, "Yeah your right, I mean I never knew you could outsmart them," and then she stopped. "Wait how do they know you?"

"Well Sakura-chan, they're my bodyguards, they took care of me as my parents left me for work and after their death, after I turned 18 they still looked over me, but I was old enough to take care of myself, but that didn't stop them." Naruto explained as he wiped a tear away from his laughing phase.

"There you are Naruto-sama," Nobu ran towards the blond.

"You're not hurt are you?" Satoru asked as he looked for any injuries.

"Guys, stop," Naruto yelled out, "I'm not a kid any more why can't you accept that?"

"But-", before Satoru could speak anymore, Naruto glared at him.

"Listen, I don't need you guys to look after me anymore, I'm fine can't you see? I'm old enough to take care of myself, so please go home back to your family." The blond pleaded to the two.

Nobu sighed in defeat, "Well your right, you are old enough to take care of yourself. Let's go home Satoru."

"Right," with that, the two bodyguards left leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

* * *

"Come on Sakura-chan, let's go home," Naruto made them dinner and they watched a movie after that. "Good night Sakura-chan."

"Good night Naruto," Sakura entered her room and snuggled in her pillow.

Morning came and Sakura woke up from the sounds of loud barks, she opened her window and saw Naruto playing with the huskies. She couldn't help but smile, Kelly spotted her and started barking, Naruto looked up and waved. Sakura closed the blinds and started to change, as soon as she was downstairs, Naruto was already in the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning Sakura-chan," he happily smiled as he set down a plate of steaming hot pancake down in front of her.

"Good morning Naruto and these look delicious," Sakura said as she took a piece in her mouth.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," he smiled as the rosette let out a blissful sigh from eating the pancake. After the two finished eating, Naruto put their plates in the sink. "So I was thinking that we could go sledding."

"Really," Sakura asked in surprise.

The blond nodded, "Yep, I'll get the team ready." After a couple of minutes, Naruto called Sakura telling her that the team was ready.

After a while, Naruto brought Sakura to a beautiful view of the mountains, "Wow Naruto, this is absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah, why don't we stay here for a while and wait for the northern lights?" Sakura just nodded in agreement.

"_For some reason, when I'm with Naruto, it feels like I've known him, but where?" _Then Sakura remembered the blond boy, the image of the young blond boy and Naruto popped into her mind, she finally realized, that the young boy she met as a kid, was actually Naruto. Sakura began to cry.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Her act surprised him as Sakura wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry that I forgot about you and our promise." She said in-between sobs.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. "I forgive you."

The rosette looked at him with a confused look. "How could you forgive me, after when I forgot all about you and our promise?"

"It's because," his finger tilted her chin, "I love you Sakura-chan."

She saw the love in his eyes that he held for her for so long. "Naruto-kun," she gently whispered as tears began to form.

"Tell me Sakura-chan, now that you remember, do you love me?"

The rosette looked deeply into his eyes, Naruto fell on the ground and Sakura straddled him. "Yes, Naruto-kun, I love you."

He grinned and brought her down for a passionate kiss, they shivered as warmth spread throughout their bodies. Sakura buried her fingers into his wild blond hair, she moaned as he sucked on his tongue. After a while, they broke for air and blushed, Naruto got up and helped Sakura. The rosette helped her boyfriend put the dogs back into the yard, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and the young couple walked inside. Naruto turned on the T.V. and a Christmas movie showed, Sakura used his shoulder as a pillow, and the two enjoyed each other's company as they watched the movie.

**END**

* * *

**Truthfully this was supposed to be the last chapter, but the next one is. The last chapter might be a very, censored version of a lemon, well actually it's going to black out and I might have the lemon as a one-sided story. So how about it guys, want me to do a one-sided lemon for this story? Also sorry for the shortness in this chapter, but I hope you guys still like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Past Love**

**Hello guys, well it's sad to say that this is the last and final installment of ****Past Love****, I really hate to see this story go, really, I love this story so much that it just breaks my heart to let it go. Not to worry, one of my upcoming fics called ****Meeting the Love of His Dreams**** which is a Minato and Kushina fic, is going to be the prequel of this story, so be sure to look out for that one. Also I'd like to say thank you for those who stuck with this story I mean honestly, I can't believe how much this simple story accomplished, this is definitely more popular than my M rated fics, I mean you guys give me so much when I ask for so little.**

**Really guys your reviews make my feel all bubbly inside, I really appreciate that you guys love this story. Thanks for sticking with this story even though I don't update fast and I sometimes forget about this fic xD. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine**

**Well let's get this final chapter up and running so enjoy**

* * *

**Ch10: Present Love**

Laughter was heard in the back of the Namikaze's winter home, Sakura watched Naruto getting licked by his dogs, but Kelly decided to sit next to her. Her boyfriend had told her that Kelly had really taken a liking towards the rosette, and the silver and white female listened more to Sakura than Naruto. The blonde's laughed began to grow louder as the other dogs wouldn't get off of him, he used all his strength to get the huskies off of him, but Demon was the one he had trouble the most. Just like Naruto and Sakura were together, Kelly and Demon were mates, though they weren't expecting pups soon.

"All right Demon, I love you too boy, but I'd appreciate it if you got off of me," the blond commanded in-between laughs. The black and white mixed husky did what his master was told Naruto got up and wiped off the dog drool with a towel he brought out. "Ugh now I got to wash my face, thanks guys," the dogs barked in response. Sakura just giggled, this made Naruto look at her. "Oh so you think this is funny huh?"

"Yes," she said while giggling.

The blond had a devious smirk on his face, "Get her." The huskies ran towards their new target and began to give Sakura doggie kisses.

"Naruto-kun, call them off." Sakura laughed as she tried to push them off.

"Now you know how I feel like and besides you asked for it," he said as he sat next to Demon in the snow.

"Naruto-kun, please call them off," his girlfriend begged, Sakura's sides were starting to hurt.

The blond looked at Demon. "What do you say boy, think she had enough?" The dog barked in response, Naruto got up and called his dog off he walked towards Sakura and gave her his towel.

"Thanks," she noticed he was laughing. "What's so funny?"

Sakura yelped as the blond brought her up and close to his chest, his forehead pressed against hers. "Now we're both covered in dog slobber."

Before he could claim her lips, Sakura pushed him.

"Naruto-kun, are you nuts? I'm not going to kiss you tasting like dog." The blond laughed again.

"Aw come on Sakura-chan," swiftly, he claimed her lips. Sakura succumbed and returned it, but after a while she smacked Naruto with the towel. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?" smack, "Sakura-chan."

"That was for kissing me while smelling so bad, I don't like to have you kiss me smelling like a dog and I don't like kissing you smelling like one too, and the other smack was for cursing." She finished with crossing her arms over her chest.

Naruto just chuckled, "But still, you enjoyed the kiss."

"I hate you, but yes I did." She blushed as Naruto began nibbling her ear. "Naruto-kun, stop now," she said in a shaky voice.

"Fine," he whispered in her ear.

The two entered the house and washed up, they walked into town Naruto had his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist, while she rested her head on his shoulder. They bought some things for the winter house they also bought some decorations for the Christmas tree Sakura was surprised when she found a horse in Naruto's backyard as they came back from their shopping.

"Oh Sakura-chan, this is Thunder, he was my horse when I was young, except he was a pony." The blond let out a laugh.

"So he's going to pull the tree," she curiously asked.

Naruto raised a brow and smiled, "Yep, he sure is." Naruto strapped the harness on the horse he then attached a giant sled on the end of the harness. The blond grabbed the reins and guided the horse to the lumberyard, where Sakura would pick a tree and then he'd cut it down.

"Oh Naruto-kun how about this one," Sakura said as she pointed at the tree with a very luscious color and a healthy trunk, the blond nodded, he positioned the sled in the right spot and began to chop down the tree. It took him ten swings to bring it down Sakura blushed at how strong her boyfriend was. As soon as they returned, Naruto put the tree up and Sakura helped him decorate. The two went inside the kitchen and began to prepare their Christmas meal, while Naruto was working on the turkey, while Sakura was working on the cake. After dinner was finished and desert, Naruto poured them some hot coco, he entered the living room, where Sakura was sitting on the couch and looking at the decorated tree. The rosette happily thanked the blond as he handed her the warm drink. Naruto pulled the blanket of them, the two set the drinks down and cuddled, he had his arm around her waist, while the rosette rested her head on his chest. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you are Sakura-chan," she looked at him and noticed he held a thick rectangular velvet shaped box. He opened it and she gasped, "It was my mother's, and I knew she would've wanted you to have it." He gently put the silver necklace around her neck, attached to it was a small silver heart.

"Naruto-kun," tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" He worriedly asked.

Sakura buried her face in her hands, "I didn't get you anything."

"Sakura-chan," he put her hands down and cupped her cheeks. "The greatest gift for me was you remembering me and that's all I really wanted."

The two stared into each other's eyes and both looking deep into their souls.

"Sakura-chan," before they knew it, their lips claimed each other. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, while Sakura buried her fingers in his hair.

"Naruto-kun," she softly whispered.

He looked into her eyes, "Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Take me before the fire," his cerulean eyes looked deep into her emerald ones, and understood that this is what she, no _they_ wanted. And with that the fire blazed as their heat filled the room.

The sun shone brightly and gently touched Naruto's face he stretched and looked down only to find Sakura cuddling him. His small chuckle woke up the rosette, she cutely yawned and smiled and her lover.

"If this what life's going to be like waking up next to you," he buried his face into her hair, "I'm most definitely going to enjoy it."

"Same here," Sakura happily sighed as she cuddled again.

Then Naruto became worried, "Oh shit, Sakura-chan, I didn't use a condom."

"Its fine Naruto, I already took a birth control pill, so no worries." The rosette explained.

"Oh okay," he blushed in embarrassment.

"Now can we go back to bed, I want to cuddle some more." She mumbled against his skin.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "All right Sakura-chan, all right."

**END**

* * *

***sniff* No it's finally over T_T, I can't believe it. Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope it didn't suck. I want to thank all of you that stuck with this chapter up until here, I'm really happy that you all enjoyed it and it makes me feel great to know that this was found enjoyable. **

**I want to thank for all of you who review for every chapter, and those who reviewed because they've recently found this story, it gives me great pride that people love this piece of work. Oh I love you all, I really hoped that you guys enjoyed the title of this chapter, because they no longer live in the past but in the present and will move on to the future, well I'm going to shut up now xD. **

**I also can't believe that this story has 132 reviews, I'm so happy that this little fic accomplished so much and I hope you all will look out for ****Meeting the Love of His Dreams**** which is the prequel and it will be a Minato and Kushina pairing.**


End file.
